Болен я тобой
by Kit2000
Summary: Отношения между пленителем и пленницей никогда не были простыми... Акуто/Аки
1. Chapter 1

**Название**: Болен я тобой  
><strong>Фэндом<strong>: Kanuchi Kuroki Tsubasa no Shou  
><strong>Пэйринг:<strong> Акуто Эсута/Аки Миядзу  
><strong>Рейтинг:<strong> Т  
><strong>Жанр<strong>: романтика, драма  
><strong>Статус<strong>: В процессе  
><strong>Дислэймер<strong>: Все права на персонажей принадлежат создателям фэндома  
><strong>Автор:<strong> Kit2000  
><strong>Посвящено:<strong> Аnna  
><strong>Краткое содержание<strong>: Отношения между пленителем и пленницей никогда не были простыми...  
><strong>Пожелание:<strong> Оставляйте отзывы. Они помогают нам писать быстрее ^^'''

**От автора:** фанфик писался по мотивам игры, но с основным сюжетом он не связан. Это просто альтернативная история с героями игры, родившаяся при прослушивании двух замечательных песен _Hera Bjork - Je Ne Sais Quoi и Hari Matahari - Lejla (Instrumental)._

Возможны небольшие несовпадения с настоящими характерами героев

_Болен я тобой_

_(__по__мотивам__игры__ Kanuchi: Kuroki Tsubasa no Shou)_

Глава I

Лес радовал своим неизменяющимися пейзажем. Точнее, как радовал… Аки уже ничего не радовало после пяти часов беспрерывного пути верхом на коне. А ведь когда-то она так любила кататься на своей любимой лошадке, но ее безжалостно отняли и не только ее, но и многие вещи, которыми Аки дорожила.

А еще у нее отняли самое главное-свободу.

Девушка с горечью вздохнула, а потом подняла голову и с нескрываемой антипатией посмотрела на спину того, кто держал поводья. Да, вы правильно поняли: бедной Миядзу приходилось сидеть позади наездника и держаться за его торс обеими руками, чтобы не упасть. Самое большое, что она могла сделать в таком положении, это немного посверлить глазами обладателя такого превосходного скакуна.

«_Вот в чем-чем, а в конях я толк знаю_,»-похвалила себя мысленно девушка, продолжая прожигать взглядом спину своего пленителя.

Однако, это приятное занятие не продолжилось долго, так как буквально через минуту Аки услышала ровный, даже безразличный голос юноши:

-Ты во мне скоро дыру просверлишь. Я, между прочим, чувствую твое дурное настроение. Дам совет: перестань злиться. Я исполняю приказ.

На такое заявление Аки просто не могла не ответить. В ней взорвался целый фейерверк различных эмоций, и, поверьте, не самых доброжелательных.

-А как ты хочешь, чтобы я на тебя смотрела, Эсута?—возмутилась она.—Я устала, хочу есть, попить прохладной водички, немного размять ноги, а ты даже и не думаешь о том, чтобы довезти своего пленника до пункта назначения в хорошей форме! Я, как заметил ваш Король, очень важный «артефакт». Так вот я требую, чтобы ты сделал привал! А иначе!-

-А иначе что?—так же безразлично, даже, можно сказать, с ноткой издевки, протянул он свой вопрос.

Аки надула губки от такой несправедливости и со всего маху, насколько позволяло ее положение, стукнула Эсуту по спине кулачком.

-Зануда!—воскликнула девушка, показав кончик языка вскрикнувшему то ли от боли, то ли от неожиданности ее действий офицеру Темного Королевства.

Зато этим она добилась того, о чем мечтала вот уже как пару часов. Эсута натянул поводья, заставив коня остановиться, затем очень медленно повернул свой корпус к пленнице, чтобы одарить ее своим фирменным невозмутимым и холодным взглядом.

-Все, с меня хватит!—огрызнулась Аки, ловко, но грациозно спрыгивая с лошади.

-Стоять! Я не разрешал тебе самовольничать!—спохватился Эсута, тоже спрыгнув с коня и догнав успевшую отойти на приличное расстояние девушку. Он резко дернул ее за локоть, тем самым развернув к себе лицом. –Ты пленница, так и веди себя подобающе!

Он хотел было еще что-то донести до ее сведения, но вдруг осекся при виде наполняющихся слезами изумрудных глаз. И как-то не по себе стало элитному офицеру. Он никогда не испытывал неудобств в обращении с пленными или подчиненными, наоборот, был всегда уверен и даже немного горд собой за умение подобающе вести себя с остальными, но вот с плачущими девчонками ему еще никогда не доводилось иметь дел.

-Отставить слезы!

Ясное дело, что это он ляпнул не подумав. Юноша это и сам понял, когда из глаз девушки ручьями потекли прозрачные капельки. На самом деле, Эсута так растерялся, что аж немного рот приоткрыл. Ни в одной из инструкций не было указано, как вести себя с рыдающим пленником женского пола.

Аки же с горечью выдернула свой локоть из его цепких рук и принялась рьяно вытирать ладонями слезы, не забывая при этом приговаривать достаточно громко, чтобы Эсута-сан мог четко слышать каждое слово:

-Я не просилась к тебе в плен! Была бы моя воля, я бы лучше осталась под опекой Курато-куна!—при упоминании имени братца да еще и с суффиксом «кун» Акуто сжал кулак от нарастающей злости, но Аки не замечала этого и все продолжала.- И Королевство мне ваше тоже не нужно. Вы меня за человека не считаете. Я домой хочу! Хочу обнять своего папу, прокатиться на любимой лошадке; хочу в свою кузнецу, в конце концов, мне нужно принять ванную и переодеться. Я ужасно хочу пить и есть. А ты только и думаешь о том, чтобы угодить своему правителю! Как можно быть таким черствым человеком и не замечать страдания вверенных тебе людей? Ты не только зануда, но еще и бессердечный деспот!

Если до этого эмоционального монолога у молодого офицера рот был только чуть-чуть приоткрыть, то сейчас он в буквальном смысле не мог закрыться от возмущения. Глаза юноши округлились, словно две сферы, и засветились пламенем внутреннего негодования.

Его только что обозвали деспотом! Да, к тому же, еще и бессердечным! Второе, наверное, задело больше, чем первое. И это в благодарность за то, что он относился к ней, как к важной пленнице, даже позволил сесть на его любимого коня! Да кто она такая? Кем она себя возомнила, чтобы вычитывать его, как мальчишку?

Много схожих по характеру вопросов крутилось в голове серебряноволосого офицера, но, ни один из них не успел быть озвученным, так как пленница самым нахальным образом, как показалось Акуто, развернулась и пошла вглубь густого леса.

-Ты куда собралась? Я не разрешал—

-Мне нужно побыть одной,-глухо отозвалась девушка, даже не соизволив обернуться. – Можешь не волноваться. Я не убегу.

-Знаю я таких…-на самом деле он хотел сказать эти слова более уверенно, но услышав подавленный голос Аки, его голосовые связки напрочь отказались исполнять волю их обладателя. В итоге Акуто лишь прошептал ей эти обидные слова в след.

_«И почему с женщинами так сложно?»_-искренне пытаясь найти ответ на этот вопрос, Эсута провел рукой по своим густым и немного влажным от пота волосам и присел на поваленное рядом дерево.

Да, с этим странным полом нельзя было найти компромиссов.

_«Все ей не так. А как она хотела? Ведь она же в плену!»-_не унимался здравый рассудок элитного воина.

Зато сердце тихо пыталось возразить этому утверждению.

_«И чего надо было плакать? Я же ее не обижал, даже пальцем не тронул!… А она, как что не так, так сразу в слезы!»-_офицер закатил глаза при воспоминании недавнего конфликта.

Немного сжало в груди.

_«Неужели я действительно вел себя слишком жестоко по отношению к ней?»_

Неприятный холодок пробежал по сердцу.

_«Но ведь она же пленница!»_

Однако теперь этот факт звучал менее утверждающе.

_«А еще напуганная девушка, которую похитили и не пускают домой…и все по моей милости…»_

Рядом с Акуто появилось темное облако, которое постепенно начало затягивать офицера в себя. Конечно, юноша не мог знать, что то чувство, которое он сейчас испытывал и которое так старательно пыталось его поглотить, в народе называлось «виной».

Ему вдруг захотелось пойти и найти Аки и как-то сгладить острые углы в их отношениях конвоира и пленницы, но он не знал, что ей сказать. Виноватым Акуто себя не считал, а примириться хотел.

В этот момент Эсута понял, что более сложной ситуации за всю свою военную карьеру он не встречал.

_«Да ладно карьеру, за всю жизнь!»-_подумал офицер, опустив взгляд на коричневую землю.

Но найти ее в любом случае было нужно. А вдруг убежит? Хотя, куда? Кругом лес, да и местности она не знает. А вот заблудиться она могла, а ему совсем не хотелось тратить драгоценное время на поиски.

С решительностью отыскать амбициозную девушку, Акуто встал на ноги и подошел к своему скакуну. И только юноша был уже готов вставить ногу в стремя, как услышал пронзительный девичий крик где-то неподалеку. Сначала Акуто не понял, откуда в самой чаще леса взялась женщина, но в следующую же секунду в его сознании пронеслись события двадцатиминутной давности.

Кровь в венах юноши застыла, когда он понял, что мог означать это крик. Эсута вскочил на коня и поскакал, что было мочи, на крик Аки.

К счастью, отыскать ее не составило большого труда. Акуто нашел свою пленницу сидящей под толстым вековым деревом в самой, что ни на есть, целости и сохранности.

-Что случилось? Почему ты кричала?— пытаясь подавить волнение, серьезно спросил юноша.

-Кричала?—девушка захлопала ресницами ему в ответ.—Я вообще-то пела.

-Пела? Да ты кричала, будто на тебя стая волков наброситься хотела!—уже не в состоянии сдержать свой пыл и негодование заорал всегда умевший контролировать свои эмоции офицер.

-Не повышай на меня голос! Это я должна на тебя кричать! Как ты посмел не оценить моего пения!—не давала себя в обиду девушка. Она встала со своего укромного места и, вплотную подойдя к ненавистному пленителю, ткнула пальцем ему в грудь.

Эсута лишь сжал зубы. О, если бы кто-либо знал, каких усилий ему стоило сдерживать себя от желания высказаться.

-Между прочим, Миядзу-сан, в лесу много диких зверей. Они могли напасть на Вас,-пытаясь звучать как можно спокойнее, проговорил Акуто, глядя девушке прямо в глаза.

Изумруд против аметиста. В этой битве мог победить лишь сильнейший.

-А чего это Вы, Эсута-сама, так волнуетесь обо мне? До этого времени Вы, с высоты Вашего пьедестала, на мои проблемы даже внимания не обращали!

Слово за слово… их дуэль взглядов могла продолжаться долго, а спор еще дольше. Так уж сложилось, что и Аки, и Акуто от природы были великим ораторами и диспуты могли вести часами, поэтому каждый находил нужные слова, чтобы ответить на очередную колкость.

Если бы один из них не осмелился преступить черту.

-Да мне вообще не интересно, что с Вами, Миядзу-сан, произойдет. Если бы не приказ правителя, я бы Вас и не похищал! Нам нужна только Кайана-сама. А если бы я знал, какая Вы на самом деле фурия, то обошел бы десятой дорогой!

Он был уже готов услышать очередное эмоционально выступление своей собеседницы, когда вдруг до его слуха донеслись чуть слышные слова:

-Фурия, значит…-а потом тяжелый вздох из ее груди—и контакт между взглядами разрушился.

Аки повернулась и отошла от офицера, сделав несколько шагов к дереву, под которым сидела до приезда Эсуты.

Вот уже второй раз за один день…нет, за один час Акуто почувствовал какое-то странное холодящее и одновременно сжимающее ощущение в груди при виде того, как девушка отводит от него свои грустные глаза и поворачивается к нему спиной. На самом деле прошло уже достаточно времени с их знакомства. Почти два месяца назад Эсута привел пленницу к своему Королю, но даже тогда, заточенная в темницу, Аки не смотрела на него с такой невыразимой печалью, как сейчас. И ругались они гораздо меньше, чем за один только сегодняшний день. Что же случилось? Неужели он что-то упустил из виду, что привело к таким отягчающим их путь последствиям? Вроде, никаких ошибок он не допускал…

Акуто и сам не заметил, как уже несколько минут его взор был устремлен на землю. Опомнившись немного от своих размышлений, юноша слегка поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на невольницу, которая сидела под деревом, как каменное изваяние, очень хрупкое и грациозное, но все-таки неподвижное изваяние. Но более всего офицера потрясло то, что глаза Аки выглядели стеклянными, словно девушка закрылась от окружающего мира глубоко в себе и не думала возвращаться оттуда в ближайшее время.

Эсута напряженно сглотнул. Еще один конфликт ему был совсем не нужен. Он-то полагал, что ему удастся быстро разрешить их первую маленькую ссору, а на практике получилось, что та незначительная переросла в более запутанную и обидную.

Но у него был приказ доставить ее в назначенное место в кротчайшие сроки. Это была секретная операция, которую поручили лично ему: спрятать Аки от войск Светлого Королевства и дождаться дальнейших инструкций. Приказ приказом, конечно, но физическую силу молодой офицер сейчас совершенно не хотел применять. Хватит с него слез и криков на сегодня. Нужно было решить этот конфликт мирным способом. Каким? Акуто пока не знал.

Он еще раз посмотрел на недвижимую девушку, и от ее потерянного и унылого вида в груди юноши снова что-то защемило. Может, стоило предложить ей воды? Она, вроде, говорила, что хотела пить. Вообще-то, он и сам был не против бы сделать несколько глотков жидкости, ведь сегодняшний день выдался на редкость жарким. Даже глубоко в лесу солнце одаривало всех своими чересчур теплыми лучами, и это, мягко говоря, раздражало.

Юноша подошел к своему коню и достал фляжку из сумки. Потом Акуто еще раз осторожно посмотрел в сторону девушки и совсем приуныл. И почему ему было так больно смотреть на нее в таком удручающем состоянии? Неужели она обиделась на его слова? А что он такого сказал? Назвал фурией? И тут до светлой головы черного офицера дошло, какую глупость он совершил. Ведь действительно же, Аки стала такой именно после того, как он обозвал ее таким нехорошим словом, приправив его еще какими-то колкостями, которые сейчас уже и не вспомнит.

По сердцу пробежал такой же холодок, как и тогда, когда Эсута сидел в раздумьях на поваленном дереве. Чувство было крайне неприятным, и юноше очень хотелось его заглушить всеми возможными путями, но именно сердце и подсказывало, что есть только один единственный способ, чтобы выгнать это грызущее чувство из своей груди.

Попросить прощения…

А вот это, как раз, было сложнее всего. Чувство гордости и превосходства мешали сделать этот важный шаг для примирения. Эсута понимал, что он здесь главный, что девушка—всего лишь пленница, которая обязана подчиняться его приказам, но еще он понимал, что очень сильно обидел ее своими необдуманными словами. На самом деле, это вообще было на него не похоже, чтобы так вступать в дебаты с кем-то, да еще закончив таким плачевным результатом.

Вдохнув поглубже, молодой офицер все же решился сделать невозможное возможным и вымолить у своей пленницы прощения. Теперь это стало для него делом чести.

Уверенными шагами Акуто подошел к Аки и встал рядом. Она даже не обратила внимания на его присутствие, а все продолжала смотреть в одну точку перед собой.

-Возьми,-он наклонился и протянул ей фляжку с водой,-ты хотела пить.

Но девушка ничего не ответила. Казалось, она даже не слышала его.

-Аки, перестань. Возьми фляжку. Если ты устала, хорошо, давай сделаем привал и отдохнем, заодно перекусим.

Слова…слова,…но не те. Акуто это чувствовал.

-Послушай…-юноша слегка выпрямился и отвел взгляд в сторону.—Может, я немного переборщил,-каждое слово стоило ему грандиозных усилий над собой, но Эсута решил, что, как бы не было трудно, он должен довести задуманное до конца.—Я…мне стоило быть более внимательным…и…сдержанным. На самом деле я не хотел, чтобы все так получилось. И…ты не фурия. Сам не знаю, что заставило меня так назвать тебя. Аки… прошу, посмотри на меня.

Образовалась пауза. В лесу были слышны только шелест деревьев и чириканье птиц.

С каждой секундой Акуто начинал терять веру в то, что ему даруют прощение.

Прощение… он же даже его не попросил!

Но не успел офицер озвучить главные слова, как неожиданно был сражен блеском изумрудных глаз, которые после долгого времени снова посмотрели на него. В них молодой человек заметил тень озорства, по которому, стоило признаться, Акуто успел соскучиться.

И снова пауза, но на этот раз от недопонимания.

Акуто непроизвольно приподнял брови в изумлении. Почему Аки на него так пристально смотрела и ничего не говорила?

-Э-э…-почему-то слов не находилось, а девушка все продолжала держать его в плену своих выразительных очей.

Но буквально через несколько секунд Аки поджала нижнюю губу, а потом, не в состоянии сдерживать себя более, разразилась оживленным и шаловливым смехом, который, в свою очередь, еще больше ввел в ступор элитного воина Темного Королевства.

-Почему ты смеешься!—наконец, спросил Акуто, чья нервная система уже начала прилично сдавать, благодаря всем сегодняшним событиям.

-Ой, Эсута, ты бы видел свое лицо! Ха-ха,-между приливами смеха говорила Аки,-оказывается, наш невозмутимый солдатик умеет говорить нормальным человеческим языком. А я уже подумала, что ты только приказы раздавать горазд!

Это заявление почему-то огорчило юношу. До сегодняшнего дня еще никто никогда не жаловался на его манеру вести беседу.

-Рад видеть, что ты пришла в себя,-как можно безразлично ответил офицер, надев сою коронную маску невозмутимости.

-Между прочим, если бы кое-кто вел себя прилично с самого начала, ничего бы этого не случилось,-с укоризной сказала девушка и протянула руку, чтобы взять фляжку.

Эсута как-то неловко отдал ей сосуд с живительной жидкостью и очень удивился тому, что Аки, открыв фляжку, начала тщательно вытирать горлышко рукавом.

-Что ты делаешь?—в недоумении спросил юноша в надежде получить должное объяснение действий его пленницы.

Аки же, проведя еще несколько раз по горлышку фляжки материалом своего рукава, внимательно посмотрела на результат своих стараний и, убедившись в качестве проделанной работы, сделала несколько жадных глотков воды.

Акуто же продолжал следить за ее действиями в полном недоумении.

-Ах!—воскликнула она, отняв фляжку от губ.—Как заново родилась!

-Ты мне ответишь, зачем ты так долго вытирала чистое горлышко?—терпение Акуто трещало по швам. Эта девчонка просто издевалась над ним!

Аки немного вскинула голову и очень гордо заявила:

-Откуда мне знать, пил ты из нее до меня или нет? А мне твои слюнявки не нужны!

Сначала Эсуте показалось, что он ослышался, но судя по ее заносчивому виду и последнему утверждению, все факты говорили о том, что на самом деле он не ошибся, а услышал и понял ее слова очень даже правильно. Множество разных и противоречивых эмоций испытывал сейчас молодой офицер, пытаясь все же сдержать себя и не ответить юной задире в ее же стиле. В итоге, стиснув зубы и призвав весь свой здравый ум, Акуто лишь закатил глаза.

-Я привыкла пить и кушать из чистой посуды, и меня начинает мутить при виде, как люди доедают или допивают из чужой,-не унималась девушка, закручивая фляжку.

Но Акуто рассказов о ее предпочтениях уже не слышал. Его зрачки расширились в ужасе при виде, как с дерева, под кроной которого сидела Аки, спустилась толстая зеленая змея и повисла над самой головой девушки.

-Аки, не шевелись!-громко приказал он и медленно, не делая резких движений, начал доставать кортик из-за пояса.

-Ха, мне надоело, что ты постоянно мне приказываешь, что делать! Я устала, Эсута, и хочу есть! Неужели так сложно вести себя более дружелюбно?—все тем же капризным и немного утомленным тоном продолжала Аки, при этом делая попытку встать с земли.

-Аки, осторожно!

Кортик он достать не успел, так как немедля ринулся спасать свою пленницу от укуса ядовитой змеи.

Аки не успела понять, что произошло: почему ее тело вдруг оказалось отброшенным на несколько метров в сторону, и почему она услышала вскрик Эсуты, словно его кто-то ранил?

А потом девушка увидела, как ее конвоир молниеносным движением достал кортик и разрубил им свисающую с руки змею. Извивающееся тело глухо упало на землю, еще несколько секунд сжимаясь в предсмертных конвульсиях. Аки в ужасе подняла глаза на юношу, который к тому времени успел насадил голову змеи, зацепившуюся зубами за его плечо, на кортик, а затем сбросил ее с лезвия на землю подальше от себя.

Кортик выскользнул из руки Эсуты, а сам офицер пал на колени, схватившись за плечо.

-А-акуто?—неуверенно позвала его по имени Аки, быстро поднявшись на ноги и подбежав к юноше. –Акуто! Ты в порядке?—она опустилась рядом с ним на колени и отняла руку Эсуты от его плеча. Самые страшные предположения оказались верны: Акуто был укушен ядовитой змеей. Об этом свидетельствовали две маленькие дырочки на его рукаве, через которые можно было увидеть кровь.

-Я в порядке,- строго буркнул Акуто, сбросив с себя руки девушки. Он уже был готов встать, но Аки остановила его необдуманное решение, резко притянув к себе. Она очень быстро и ловко разорвала рукав его черной рубашки, чтобы освободить место укуса, и припала губами к двум кровоточащим точечкам на коже офицера.

Юноша не сразу сообразил, что происходит. Только когда Аки отняла рот от его плеча и сплюнула отравленную кровь на землю, в его голове вдруг все прояснилось: его пленница пыталась остановить распространение яда по его организму. На самом деле, Эсута даже не знал, что и сказать, ведь пару минут назад она и говорить с ним особо не хотела, а теперь прилагала усилия, чтобы помочь ему. Все, на что он был сейчас способен, это молча наблюдать за действиями девушки, которая изо всех сил старалась не дать ему умереть.

Аки продолжала отсасывать яд из ранок. Она очень боялась за жизнь Акуто и не знала, сможет ли она помочь ему. Ей еще никогда не приходилось оказывать первую медицинскую помощь при укусах змеи, и она не могла ручаться за то, что все делает правильно, но внутренний голос подсказывал ей, что медлить нельзя.

Девушка в очередной раз сплюнула кровь и, пытаясь отдышаться, вытерла лоб тыльной стороной ладони. Хоть Миядзу и делала все возможное, чтобы предотвратить распространения яда, но плечо Акуто с каждой минутой выглядело все хуже и хуже. На месте укуса образовался сильный отек, в области которого были видны множественные подкожные кровоизлияния. Сердце Аки сжалось от страха и переживания.

-Ты не обязана это делать,-послышался тихий голос жертвы непредвиденных обстоятельств.

Но Аки лишь одарила его дерзким взглядом, полным решимости и вызова, и снова припала губами к плечу Акуто. Так она отсасывала яд в течение долгого времени, пока ее рот практически не потерял чувствительность. Но на данный момент онемение языка и губ казались мелочью. Девушка схватила фляжку и, открыв ее, набрала в рот воды и хорошенько его прополоскала.

-Нам нужна вода! И лечебные травы! В моей деревушке редко, но происходили такие случаи. Соседские женщины когда-то говорили мне, какие травы могут нейтрализовать змеиный яд,-Аки говорила на высоких тонах. Паника четко прослушивалась в ее голосе.—Ты как? Ты можешь встать? Я могу тебе сейчас чем-то помочь?—заглянув в помутневшие глаза офицера, она погладила его по взмокшему лбу.

Во рту Акуто резко пересохло. Он понял это, когда хотел что-то ответить, но в итоге тяжело сглотнул. Аки же, словно уловив его желание, поднесла фляжку к его побледневшим губам.

-Прекрати панику,-наконец, смог сказать он после нескольких глотков воды,-со мной все в порядке.

-Не время упрямиться, Эсута!

-Я все еще нахожусь при исполнении прика-

-Да что ты заладил о своем исполнении?—взорвалась Аки, быстро поднявшись на ноги. –Ты невыносим! Как можно быть таким прямолинейным? У тебя жизнь в опасности, а ты еще пытаешься показать, что для тебя долг—превыше всего! Знаешь, мне кажется, что если ты умрешь, то ваш Король не особо расстроится. Подумай лучше о тех, кто тобой действительно дорожит!—она продолжала свой нравоучительный монолог, развязывая широкий пояс на своем платье.

Эсута лишь вяло усмехнулся на ее последнее заявление.

-Таких людей нет.

У девушки аж руки опустились, когда до ее слуха донеслись его слова, сказанные так безразлично и отрешенно.

-А брат, друзья?—не унималась она, снова встав на колени рядом с Акуто. Миядзу оторвала полоску от своего пояса и хорошенько перевязала ей ранки от укуса змеи. Остальной же частью пояса девушка решила подвязать руку Акуто, чтобы он ей не двигал. Яд все еще мог остаться в крови, и Аки очень боялась, что он распространиться дальше.

Пока девушка завязывала концы пояса на шее Эсуты, он равнодушно ответил на ее последний вопрос.

-У меня нет семьи, а друзья… никогда не знал, кто это.

Аки, села на колени, не отнимая рук от его шеи, и с удивлением заглянула в заметно побледневшее лицо офицера.

-Неужели у тебя вообще никого нет, кто бы заботился о тебе, дорожил тобой? А…а Курато?

Серьезный и очень острый взгляд Акуто заставил ее нервно сглотнуть. На самом деле, за выстроенным фасадом независимости и безразличия, Аки все же смогла рассмотреть тень тоски от одиночества в аметистовых глазах юноши. Раньше ей как-то и в голову не приходило, что этот высокомерный и эгоистичный солдат Темного Королевства страдает от нехватки домашнего уюта и дружеской поддержки.

Но это не меняло ничего!

-Раз у тебя сейчас никого нет, то подумай о тех, кто в будущем будет тебя любить и дорожить тобой! Ты себялюбец, Эсута!

-Да что ты вообще знаешь обо мне! Не нужен мне никто!

Для Аки это был добрый знак. Акуто снова начинал огрызаться. Это не могло не радовать, ведь обычно он вел себя более сдержанно. Значит, у него все еще были силы на ссоры. Только сейчас лишние споры были не уместны.

-Ты хорошо знаешь этот лес? Здесь есть какая-нибудь речка, озеро, хотя бы ручеек?

Резкая смена темы разговора немного удивила элитного офицера, но он быстро сориентировался и сказал.

-Озеро. В милях трех отсюда.

-Вот и отлично. Нам нужно набрать воды.

-Мне нужно доставить тебя в-

Но Аки не дала ему договорить. Она резко встала и протянула ему руку.

-Тебе необходимо противоядие!

-Обойдусь без него!

-Ты ведешь себя, как капризный ребенок!

-Кто ты такая, чтобы командовать мной?

Второй раз за день их взгляды сошлись в напряженной дуэли. Молодые люди были до умопомрачения упрямы, и никто из них не хотел уступать первенство. И, поверьте, такая битва продолжалась бы долго, если бы последствия змеиного укуса не давали о себе знать.

Акуто почувствовал резкое головокружение и тошноту, а лицо Аки в его глазах стало расплываться. Юноше пришлось отвести взгляд и встряхнуть головой, чтобы как-то прояснить затуманенное сознание.

Аки встрепенулась. И как она могла сейчас тратить драгоценное время на глупые споры, которые ни к чему хорошему не приводили? Пленница наклонилась и положила свою ладонь на щеку Акуто.

-Тебе хуже?—не на шутку взволнованная, девушка начала гладить его по лицу. На ее вопрос она получила слабый кивок.—Давай, я помогу тебе встать. Нам нужно как можно быстрее найти то озеро.

Миядзу забросила руку юноши себе за шею и аккуратно начала подниматься, придерживая Акуто за торс. Так они медленно дошли до коня. Не без помощи девушки Эсута оседлал его, но к великому удивлению юноши, Аки села впереди и взяла поводья в руки.

-Держись за меня крепко и говори, куда ехать, -серьезно скомандовала она и пришпорила черного скакуна.

-Никогда не видел, чтобы пленники везли своих конвоиров…-тихо прошептал Акуто и рассказал, как добраться до озера.

Уже через час цель была достигнута. На самом деле Аки была взволнована не на шутку: Акуто слабо отвечал на ее вопросы, практически ничего не говорил и, вдобавок ко всему, навалился на нее всем телом. Девушка боялась, чтобы он не свалился с лошади в таком состоянии.

Но, к счастью, озеро было достигнуто, и Аки аккуратно спрыгнула с коня, чтобы помочь Акуто спешиться. Это оказалось непросто. Эсута хоть и находился в сознании, но он явно не был способен на какие-либо действия. Девушке пришлось чуть ли не взвалить на себя обмякшего офицера, чтобы потом оттянуть к ближайшему стволу дерева и уложить на землю, так как сидеть Эсута был не в состоянии.

Подложив ему под голову сверток из единственного имевшегося пледа, Аки вытерла холодный пот со лба юноши.

-Акуто, ты меня слышишь? Прошу тебя, не теряй сознание. Я сейчас…-бормотала напуганная девушка, поглаживая бледное лицо офицера.

Встав с колен, Аки схватила фляжку и побежала к озеру, чтобы наполнить ее водой. Когда это было сделано, невольница снова вернулась к месту, где она положила страдальца.

Заложив руку за его голову и немного приподняв ее, девушка поднесла горлышко фляжки к пересохшим губам юноши.

-Ты должен попить. Ну же,-умоляющим тоном говорила Аки, понемногу вливая холодную воду в рот Акуто, который, сделав всего несколько глотков, поперхнулся и закашлялся.

Аки поняла, что так дело не пойдет. Ей нужно было собрать лекарственных трав и приготовить отвар и, чем скорее—тем лучше! К тому времени, как девушка собрала все необходимые для поиска лекарств вещи, Акуто начало не на шутку знобить. Аки сочувствующе посмотрела на него и, взяв его плащ из сумки, привязанной к седлу коня, подошла и тщательно накрыла дрожащее тело Эсуты. Судя по сбивчивому дыханию и плотно закрытым глазам, можно было понять, что Акуто уже был без сознания.

Чувство вины закралось в сердце девушки. Ведь это из-за нее он сейчас так сильно страдал. Если бы она была более сдержанной в словах и действиях, то ничего бы не произошло. Да и укус той змеи предназначался ей, а не ему!

_«Ладно, не время самобичеванию! Я обязана сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы не дать случиться беде!»-_отбросив гнетущие мысли, уверенно подумала Аки и, встав на ноги, отправилась в лес на поиски трав.

Словно услышав ее мольбы, сами Небеса послали девушке нужные лекарственные растения, так что ей не пришлось тратить много времени на их поиски. Быстро собрав все необходимое, Аки вернулась в лагерь и принялась готовить отвар. К сожалению, никакой другой посуды, кроме металлической фляжки, у нее не было, поэтому девушке пришлось использовать единственный имевшийся сосуд . Аки развела костер и поставила фляжку на подложенный в огонь камень. Теперь оставалось только ждать, пока отвар не вберет в себя целебные силы трав.

На самом деле, Миядзу никогда не думала, что окажется в такой сложной ситуации. Теперь девушка была просто счастлива, что когда-то слышала, как деревенские женщины рассказывали друг другу о различных противоядиях, которые они готовили для своих близких, ставших жертвами несчастных случаев в лесу.

Аки вздохнула и посмотрела в сторону Эсуты. Выглядел он далеко не лучшим образом. Аки и сама чувствовала себя плохо: ее мутило и, казалось, вот-вот стошнит. Та мизерная порция яда, которая попала в ее организм при отсасывании, давала о себе знать. Девушка была голодна еще тогда, когда случился этот инцидент, а теперь ее тело просто отказывалось сопротивляться действию яда. Но Аки понимала, что у нее нет прав раскисать. Да, пусть ей плохо, пусть она сама может потерять сознание, но сейчас, всего в нескольких шагах от нее, лежал тот, кому было в сотни раз хуже, и чья жизнь находилась под угрозой.

Собравшись с последними силами, Аки встала и, взяв из огня фляжку при помощи самодельных щипцов, направилась к озеру, чтобы остудить снадобье, а заодно и хорошенько промыть желудок водой.

Подождав некоторое время, юная пленница достала из прохладной воды фляжку и с надеждой посмотрела на нее. Теперь все зависело от эликсира, который она держала в руках. Аки не знала, насколько правильно она смогла его приготовить, но ей оставалось только молить Небеса, чтобы все получилось, и Акуто поправился. Ведь она была обязана ему жизнью.

Девушка быстрым шагом направилась к страдавшему от разбушевавшейся лихорадки юноше и опустилась рядом с ним на колени. Открыв фляжку, Аки задумалась. Нужно было влить отвар в рот Акуто и проследить, чтобы он его точно выпил, но вот сказать это было куда проще, чем сделать. Акуто находился сейчас в бессознательном состоянии и, вряд ли сможет ответить на ее просьбы.

«_Что же мне делать_?»-паника начала одолевать красавицу, пока внезапно Аки не посетила светлая идея.

Она аккуратно подложила руку под шею юноши и немного запрокинула его голову назад. Затем девушка наполнила содержимым фляжки свой рот и, придерживая подбородок Эсуты, приоткрыла рот ему, чтобы в следующую же секунду припасть к губам юноши и потихоньку вливать заветный антидот ему внутрь. Аки боялась того, что Акуто поперхнется или откажется глотать, но этого не произошло, будто он почувствовал ее опасения и пытался помочь. Эту процедуру девушка проделала неоднократно, пока во фляжке не осталось ни капли отвара.

Аки с состраданием посмотрела на молодого человека в своих объятиях. Сейчас он выглядел таким беззащитным и беспомощным. Невольно сердце красавицы сжалось от непонятных эмоций. Ее рука ласково начала поглаживать лицо бедняжки, вытирая капельки холодного пота. Странно, но в этот момент у Аки родилось сильное желание защитить Акуто, уберечь от всего плохого. А ведь еще с утра он вызывал у нее ничего, кроме раздражения и головной боли.

Легким движением руки Аки смахнула серебряную челку с влажного лба офицера, который выглядел таким бледным и измученным, что девушке не на шутку становилось страшно за его жизнь.

-Ты будешь жить, Эсута! Ты меня слышишь? И думать даже не смей о других вариантах! Иначе я тебя никогда не прощу!—на повышенных тонах обратилась к бессознательному юноше Миядзу.

Посидев еще так пару минут, девушка бережно положила голову Акуто обратно на самодельную подушку и, прикрыв его плащом, направилась к костру, чтобы приготовить еще одну порцию отвара.

В конце концов, в ее жизни было не все так плохо. Пусть с ней и случились такие события, которые для всех остальных покажутся страшной историей, но она все еще была жива, могла заниматься любимым делом, пусть и под зорким наблюдением конвоя, могла высказывать свое мнение, даже если с ним никто и не хотел считаться… Времени для отчаяния не было. Пусть ее жизнь и покажется для кого-то каторгой, но Аки твердо для себя решила, что преодолеет ту грусть, которую чувствовала долгие месяцы, проведенные в неволе. Да, она сможет! Наверняка, завтра начнется совсем другая, лучшая жизнь, стоит только потерпеть. И Аки была готова встретить перемены тогда, когда им было суждено случиться, а пока, девушка пообещала себе сделать все возможное и невозможное для того, кто сейчас нуждался в ее заботе.

С этими мыслями юная красавица посмотрела на оранжево-розовый закат солнца, который отразился в ее глазах, словно печать, подтвердившая ее решительность.

Всю ночь и последующий день Аки только и делала, что следила за состоянием Эсуты, накладывала холодные компрессы ему на лоб, и время от времени вливала антидот. Самыми тяжелыми часами для девушки стали те, когда Акуто начал бредить. Это случилось ночью, когда она ненадолго успела прикорнуть, прислонившись спиной к тому же дереву, под которым лежал Акуто. Сквозь полудрему она услышала чей-то сбивчивый голос и от этого мгновенно проснулась. Только спустя несколько секунд Аки поняла, что непонятные бормотания доносились со стороны больного. Девушка нагнулась над ним и положила руку на лоб, который оказался горячим, но, не смотря на высокую температуру, Акуто продолжало сильно знобить. Аки хотела было встать, чтобы достать плед из-под его головы и накрыть им страдальца, но внезапно почувствовала, как рука Эсуты крепко сжала ее запястье в железной хватке.

-Нет! Не уходи! Аки, не уходи с ним!

Миядзу сильно удивилась словам, которые так отчаянно простонал Акуто.

-Негодяй! Ты забрал у меня все!—не унимался он, продолжая сжимать руку Аки.

Потом наступило минутное затишье. Хватка на ее запястье ослабела, и девушка хотела освободить свою руку, чтобы встать и принести еще отвара, но как только она начала вытягивать запястье из цепких пальцев Эсуты, он мгновенно открыл глаза и резко сел, уставившись на Аки лихорадочным взглядом.

-Я не дам тебе ее забрать! Она останется со мной! Аки!

Его буйное поведение сильно напугало саму красавицу. Он тяжело дышал, смотрел на нее стеклянным взглядом и не хотел отпускать ее руки. Аки поняла, что он явно бредил, и его нужно было как-то успокоить. Но как? На каждое ее движение он отвечал новой волной эмоционального монолога.

Миядзу судорожно сглотнула и коснулась ладонью его щеки. К великому удивлению, Акуто нежно накрыл прохладную руку своей горячей и еще более прижался щекой к ладони девушки.

-Аки…-тихо прошептал он, закрывая глаза.

-Да-да, я здесь. Я никуда не уйду,-невольно вырвалось у нее при виде, как его тело начинало постепенно расслабляться. –Тебе нужно отдыхать, Акуто…

-Не уходи с ним, Аки… Не предавай меня…

-Я ни с кем не уйду. Ложись, я буду рядом,-и она аккуратно принялась укладывать его обратно на плед, повторяя нежным голосом снова и снова, что она будет рядом и не оставит его.

Когда же Акуто погрузился в свой беспокойный сон, Аки подумала, что ей нужно было бы дать ему еще одну порцию антидота, но как только девушка хотела повернуться и встать, она почувствовала, как хватка на ее запястье снова усилилась. Еще одной истерики, пусть даже и по причине бреда, Миядзу никак не хотела выслушивать, поэтому ей пришлось смириться с тем, что эту ночь ей предстояло провести в одной постели со своим конвоиром. Аки медленно легла рядом с Акуто и накрыла их обоих его широким плащом, который служил для них чем-то вроде одеяла.

Ее щеки горели от смущения, ведь ранее ей не приходилось делить одну постель с мужчиной, пусть этот мужчина и находился сейчас без сознания. А еще Аки заметила, что ей постепенно становилось очень тепло и уютно, и даже как-то спокойно, когда она лежала рядом с Эсутой и чувствовала его неровное сердцебиение. Девушка и не заметила, как бархатная занавес сна накрыла ее сознание.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Болен я тобой**_

_**(**__по__мотивам__игры__ Kanuchi: Kuroki Tsubasa no Shou)_

Глава II

Наутро Аки решила найти себе пропитание. Вчера у нее на это просто не было времени, а теперь организм четко давал понять, что был уже не в силах нормально функционировать. Девушка заточила острие на палке и отправилась ловить рыбу на озеро. Как-то в детстве ей приходилось заниматься этим видом деятельности в компании соседских мальчишек, но с тех самых пор прошло более десяти лет. Впрочем, ловко поймав первую рыбешку, Аки поняла, что не растеряла тех навыков, наработанных в то безмятежное время.

Акуто не приходил в себя и на следующий день, что сильно огорчало красавицу. В течение этого времени он бредил несколько раз, все еще продолжая называть кого-то негодяем и требовать решающего боя. Если честно, Аки ума не могла приложить, кто успел так насолить Акуто, чтобы не давать ему покоя даже во сне. Хотя, нет, девушка имела какие-то смутные догадки, но она даже и думать об этом не желала.

Так наступил еще один вечер. Аки тяжело вздохнула, посмотрев на фляжку в руке. Помогает ли ему этот эликсир вообще? Почему-то девушка не была в это уверена. Хоть температура и упала, но Акуто все еще не приходил в себя. Миядзу присела рядом со спящим юношей и в очередной раз развязала повязку на его руке. Отек на месте укуса заметно спал, что не могло не радовать, да и в общем пораженная кожа выглядела намного лучше, но Аки все еще была не удовлетворена результатами. Она снова некрепко завязала повязку и решила еще раз попробовать влить отвар в рот Акуто. Перед тем, как подложить руку под его шею, Аки несколько раз ласково провела ладонью по его осунувшемуся за эти дни лицу. Как только ее теплые пальцы коснулись кожи юноши, он сделал глубокий вдох и немного приоткрыл глаза. Девушка с надеждой в голосе позвала его по имени, но Акуто никак не отреагировал, лишь снова закрыл глаза и погрузился в забытье. Брови на миленьком личике красавицы сдвинулись от разочарования. Она уже было поверила, что он пришел в себя, но оказалось, что это мимолетное пробуждение было всего лишь частью недуга.

Еще раз тяжело вздохнув, Аки набрала в рот отвара, подложила руку под шею молодого человека и приоткрыла ему рот, потянув за подбородок. Как только ее губы коснулись его губ, Аки начала аккуратно вливать теплую жидкость в рот Акуто, но каким же сильным было ее удивление, когда юноша вдруг шевельнулся и, мягко зажав ее нижнюю губу своими, слегка потянул и провел по ней кончиком языка. Аки не сразу поняла, что произошло, и был ли это добрый знак к пробуждению страдальца, но щеки ее запылали ярче розового заката, который навис над горизонтом тем вечером. Девушка долго всматривалась в лицо спящего офицера, пытаясь понять, был ли его поступок намеренным или бессознательным, но никаких признаков того, что Эсута пришел в себя, она не наблюдала. Аккуратно положив голову больного на «подушку», красавица поспешно встала, чтобы немного проветриться и собраться с мыслями.

«_Неужели он меня только что поцеловал_?-смущенно думала Аки, прижимая ладони к своим пылающим щекам. –_Только пусть проснется, я ему все припомню!»_

Эта ночь выдалась на редкость холодной, несмотря на такой знойный день. Миядзу была уже не в силах терпеть холод, сидя под деревом, и решила, что наилучшим выходом из этой ситуации будет повторить вчерашний опыт. Нет, она совершенно не имела никаких дурных мыслей, просто воспоминания о проведенной в тепле и уюте под плащом Акуто предыдущей ночи не давали ей спокойно уснуть. Таким образом, уверив себя, что никто никогда не узнает о том, как она пользовалась беспомощностью элитного офицера в момент его слабости, Аки осторожно прилегла рядом с ним и накрылась плащом, блаженно при этом вздохнув. Ее продрогшее и уставшее за день тело начало постепенно отогреваться, пока сознание Аки не дало слабину и не отправилось в долгое и столь желанное путешествие по стране грез.

А всего через пару часов в темноте послышался тихий шорох. Юноша перевернулся на бок и медленно открыл свои аметистовые глаза. Он не сразу понял, где находится и почему чувствует себя таким слабым, но, все же, заметить чье-то присутствие ему удалось. Акуто всмотрелся в лицо лежащего рядом человека и просто потерял дар речи, когда идентифицировал его личность. Всего в нескольких сантиметрах от него мирно спала Аки, свернувшись клубочком!

Все мысли в голове офицера спутались, грань между сновидением и реальностью размыло. Он отлично помнил, как отвечал на сладкие поцелуи Аки, касался ее бархатных и запретных, но столь желанных для него губ своими, чувствуя при этом неимоверное наслаждение. Только вот… было ли это наяву или всего лишь оказалось плодом его воображения? Точный ответ на данный вопрос пока офицер дать не мог.

Постепенно этот вопрос начал сменяться другими: почему она спала с ним, где они находились и, самое главное, что с ним произошло после того, как они добрались до озера? Чтобы хоть как-то разобраться в ситуации, Акуто решил немного осмотреться. Он бесшумно встал с самодельного ложа, чтобы не потревожить мирный сон девушки, и, заботливо накрыв ее плащом, направился в сторону догорающего костра. Акуто заметил своего верного коня, привязанным к дереву. Сбоку от костра в землю было воткнуто несколько палочек с насаженными на них жареными рыбешками. Не стоило прилагать много усилий, чтобы сделать следующие умозаключения: этот лагерь был разбит вот уже как несколько дней, и все это время он, Акуто, был без сознания. Сразу вспомнились события того злополучного дня, когда он тайно увозил Аки из города по приказу Короля. Тогда они сильно поссорились и наговорили друг другу всяких гадостей, а потом появилась та змея и хотела ужалить Аки, но он вовремя успел спасти свою острую на язычок пленницу, приняв укус на себя. Аки пыталась отсосать яд из его руки, говорила что-то о том, что его смерть будет бессмысленной, затем решила найти озеро… Последнее, что помнил Эсута, это как Аки, после многочисленных и глупых вопросов, на которые он из последних сил отвечал, держась за ее хрупкое тело, чтобы не свалиться с лошади, спросила его о том, сколько детей он хочет завести, когда полюбит достойную девушку и жениться на ней. Но вот, что он ответил ей тогда?… Этого Акуто не мог припомнить, как бы ни старался. От всех этих воспоминаний у юноши разболелась голова, и он почувствовал приступ внезапной слабости. Но, что же было дальше?

А дальше было то, что он проснулся уже здесь, у озера, которое Аки так отчаянно стремилась найти. Сколько же дней он не приходил в себя? Неужели яд той змеи был настолько силен, чтобы свалить его с ног?

Акуто, пошатываясь, подошел к озеру и взглянул на бледное отражение луны на водной глади.

А ведь Аки могла просто уйти и уже быть дома в окружении близких ей людей. Почему она не воспользовалась этим шансом и не оставила его еще там, в лесу? Ведь захоти она убежать, он вряд ли смог бы ей помешать в том состоянии, в котором пребывал после укуса того аспида. Так почему же она сейчас находилась здесь да еще и спала рядом с ним? Разве она не мечтала о свободе? Разве не о ней она прожужжала ему все уши по дороге?

«_Почему она не оставила меня после всего, что я ей наговорил_?»-сокрушенно подумал офицер и, почувствовав сильное головокружение, присел на близлежащий валун.- «_Я не понимаю ее и ее мотивов…то она хочет убежать, тем самым насолив мне, то она игнорирует подарок судьбы—единственный шанс мне насолить и обрести свободу. Аки…»_

Представив ее лицо, Акуто долго думал, почему ему так не хотелось, чтобы она убежала. Потому что она была его пленницей? Да, безусловно, а иначе ему придется нести суровое наказание за неисполнения служебного долга, но ведь было кое-что еще—странное чувство, не дающее юноше спокойно относиться ко всему, что происходит в жизни этой девушки. Акуто ловил себя на мысли, что ему не хотелось быть в стороне. Он желал видеть свою вспыльчивую пленницу каждый день, говорить с ней, пусть их разговоры зачастую переходили в мелкие ссоры, как-то участвовать в ее жизни, помогать, но только так, чтобы остальные об этом не догадывались.

Он сам не знал, чего он хотел, но при одной мысли, что Аки могла его бросить, ему становилось не по себе. А ведь он всегда был смелым, независимым, свободным. Он мог делать все, что его душе было угодно, проявляя при этом крутой нрав. Но… как только Аки появилась в его жизни, офицер элитных войск начал замечать, что она стала для него, словно наваждение. Он думал о ней постоянно—днем и ночью,-но боялся, что его тайну кто-то узнает, поэтому и старался вести себя холодно и слегка заносчиво по отношению к ней.

Его сердце до боли сжалось, когда он представил, что Аки могла его бросить в лесу, решив порвать ту тонкую нить, связывающую их. А ведь она имела на это полное право. Кто он был для нее? Человек, который при первой же встрече хотел ее убить, а потом решил украсть и привезти в абсолютно не знакомое место, которое, ко всему прочему, находилось во враждебных отношениях с ее Родиной.

Действительно, за что ей было его любить? Любая здравомыслящая девчонка воспользовалась бы ситуацией и бежала бы без оглядки.

Но Аки этого не сделала… Она не бросила его раненного тогда, когда не знала, кто он на самом деле; она не сделала этого сейчас, когда полностью осознавала, каким опасным человеком он являлся.

Что будет, когда она проснется и увидит, что он пришел в сознание? Ему придется хладнокровно завершить задание, несмотря на то, что придется действовать против своей воли. Да, Акуто не желал держать ее более в плену. Ему было невыносимо смотреть на то, как она сидит в камере. От этого зрелища он, словно с ума сходил. Но и ослушаться приказа он тоже не мог.

Снова это знакомое чувство противостояния, когда рассудок пытается побороть зов сердца. Состояние это было весьма удручающее, и Акуто успел уже заметить, что оно все чаще и чаще начало его одолевать.

Нужно было немедленно отвлечь себя хоть чем-нибудь, иначе он рисковал помешаться еще до восхода солнца. Обычно Эсута пользовался единственным методом, чтобы очистить разум от чересчур гнетущих мыслей. Никто не знал об этом его маленьком секрете, да и использовал он эту методику крайне редко, ведь раньше у него не было таких частых диссонансов в душевном равновесии, как сейчас.

Юноша запустил пальцы в голенище своего ботфорта и достал оттуда небольшой, но достаточно длинный чехол, в котором находилась серебряная трубочка с дырочками по одной стороне. Он всегда носил эту вещь с собой вне зависимости от того, понадобится она ему или нет. Акуто был рад, что в такой сложный для него момент его драгоценная «флейта» была с ним. Да, именно музыкой и лечил себя молодой офицер втайне от своего окружения. Его никто никогда не учил играть на инструменте, но от природы обладая превосходным слухом, Акуто сам научился этому мастерству.

Поднеся флейту к губам, юноша начал перебирать пальцами по инструменту, создавая прекрасную музыку.

В эту ночь Аки проснулась от нехватки тепла. На самом деле, она так сильно замерзла, что даже зубы начали стучать. Открыв глаза, девушка сразу спохватилась и быстро села в «постели», оглядевшись по сторонам. Эсуты нигде не было видно!

-Акуто?—она достаточно громко позвала его, но в ответ ничего не услышала.

Хотя нет, услышала. Какой-то странный звук доносился со стороны озера. Не раздумывая, Аки решила проверить, что бы это могло быть. Девушка встала, закутала себя в плащ, подняла фляжку и пошла на мелодичный звук, который привел ее к самому берегу озера. Однако Аки не решилась нарушать красоту момента и остановилась у дерева, немного прислонившись к его стволу плечом.

Перед ее глазами открылась незабываемая картина: Акуто сидел на огромном камне и играл на непонятно откуда появившемся инструменте чарующую музыку. Звуки этой мелодии были настолько трогательными и вдохновляющими, что Аки, сама того не заметив, начала блаженно улыбаться и вытирать слезинки восторга и радости. Эсута был настолько красив сейчас, находясь в своем творческом мире. Лунный свет играл на его серебристых волосах и освещал сосредоточенное лицо, а длинные пальцы юноши порхали над флейтой, словно бабочки, даруя жизнь волшебным звукам.

Мелодия была пленительной, переливистой, но с нескрываемым мотивом грусти. Аки, словно зачарованная, слушала дивную музыку и не переставала ловить себя на мысли, что Акуто был очень талантливым человеком, способным тронуть людские сердца своим творчеством. Девушка никогда не могла предположить, что этот высокомерный военный может так задушевно играть на музыкальном инструменте.

Но вот музыка прекратилась, и Аки открыла глаза, которые даже и не заметила, когда успела закрыть. Похоже, что Акуто не догадывался о постороннем присутствии, потому что спокойно заложил свою флейту в чехол и засунул ее обратно в свой ботфорт. На его последнее действие Аки невольно улыбнулась: вот, значит, где он хранил свое сокровище.

Эсута еще некоторое время смотрел вдаль. Музыкальная терапия помогла вернуть душевное равновесие, но она не освободила его многострадальную голову от мыслей об одной единственной девушке. Все то время, пока он сочинял эту мелодию, образ Аки стоял у него перед глазами, и чем сильнее Акуто пытался его отогнать, тем эмоциональней получалась музыка его сердца. Аки, сама того не осознавая, делала с ним невообразимые вещи. Акуто чувствовал, что был уже не в силах раздавать приказы своему сердцу, которое категорически отказывалось им подчиняться в последнее время. Теперь же было все наоборот: оно начало брать шефство над своим хозяином и делало это, стоит признаться, без намека на жалость.

Молодой человек протяжно выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Почему-то ему казалось, что он уже не принадлежал себе, а та, что завладела его мыслями, сейчас находилась совсем рядом, всего в нескольких шагах от него. Акуто удивился, что не почувствовал ее присутствие раньше, но потом понял причину. Внутреннее чутье никогда не подводило его, предостерегая о приближающейся опасности, поэтому молодой офицер всегда был готов отразить атаку врага, но в данной ситуации было все по-другому. Аки не желала ему зла, а ее намерения были самыми благими. Акуто чувствовал это, когда она неуверенными шагами приближалась к нему. Он не видел ее лица и, в какой-то степени, был этому рад. Почему-то юноше было совестно смотреть ей в глаза после всего, что она для него сделала.

-Акуто, ты очнулся! Тебе лучше?—позади послышался ее обеспокоенный, но в тоже время радостный мягкий голосок.

Акуто затаил дыхание. Ее голос стал музыкой для его ушей. Юноша поймал себя на мысли, что он очень скучал по этому мелодичному звучанию и отчаянно желал услышать его снова.

Ответить он не успел, так как в следующий момент лицо девушки появилось перед его собственным, а ее теплая ладонь легла на его прохладный лоб.

-Слава Богу, температуры нет!—с облегчение вздохнула Аки, и ее глаза засверкали искренней радостью. –Ты меня так напугал, Акуто! Я уже начала терять надежду-

-Аки, почему ты не ушла?

Он сам не понял, как эти слова сорвались у него с языка. Этот вопрос не давал покоя офицеру с самого момента его пробуждения, но он не планировал задавать его Аки сразу и так прямолинейно.

-Куда ушла?—не поняла девушка, озадаченно посмотрев в лицо молодого человека.

-Ведь у тебя был шанс сбежать, так почему ты им не воспользовалась?—его голос стал звучать более громко и уверенно.

Аки выпрямилась и сделала шаг назад, чтобы получше взглянуть на человека, у которого сейчас явно было что-то не в порядке с головой.

-И бросить тебя умирать?—с возмущением парировала Миядзу.—Я не из тех, кто строит свое счастье на чужом горе! И вообще, неужели ты думал, что я смогу оставить больного человека?

Что он мог ответить на ее доводы? В мире, в котором он жил, такой альтруизм мог стоить жизни. Акуто отвел взгляд и сухо сказал:

-Любой другой бы так поступил—

-Не нужно так плохо думать о людях!-прервала его пессимистическое утверждение красавица.- Не все такие бессердечные, какими ты их представляешь. На моем месте любой сделал бы то же самое,-уже более спокойно произнесла девушка и протянула Эсуте фляжку, которую успела захватить с собой. –Я боялась, что нарушила рецептуру, но, похоже, этот отвар помог. Выпей. Тебе все еще нужно набираться сил…

Акуто с удивлением уставился на фляжку, но, все же, решил последовать совету Аки и выпить лекарство, которое на вкус оказалось горьким и вяжущим, что юноша аж поморщился.

-Ты сама в порядке? Тебя никто не обижал?—спросил он, отняв горлышко сосуда с антидотом ото рта, как тут же услышал серебристый девичий смех.

-Кроме комаров и муравьев больше никто. Эсута, да ты, оказывается, у нас заботливый,-в промежутках между смехом говорила Миядзу, глядя на офицера добрыми и слегка влажными глазами.

На самом деле, Аки была несказанно рада, что Акуто пришел в себя. Ей было сложно скрывать свои настоящие эмоции. Последние два дня она не давала себе право на слабину и поэтому постоянно находилась в нервном напряжении. Теперь же, когда девушка видела, что все ее старания не прошли даром, ей было сложно сдерживать накатившие слезы радости. Она закрыла лицо руками и позволила эмоциям выплеснуться наружу. Смех перешел во всхлипывания, а затем в рыдания.

Акуто же не смог спокойно пережить такой перемены настроения своей пленницы и, не отдавая отчета своим действиям, обхватил ее за тонкиую талию и резко притянул к себе. Усадив плачущую девушку себе на колени, он крепко обнял ее, прижав златовласую головку к своей груди. В этот момент юноше безумно хотелось о столь много рассказать Аки, успокоить и защитить ее, но все, что могли без устали шептать его губы, было одно единственное слово «прости».

-Я так боялась, что ты умрешь. Почему ты так долго не приходил в себя?...-сквозь слезы говорила она, вздрагивая от вырывавшихся из груди рыданий.

-Прости меня, Аки, прости меня…-сокрушенно повторял он снова и снова.

-За что мне тебя прощать? Ты же не виноват, что так получилось.

-Виноват. Если бы я не вел себя так грубо по отношению к тебе, ничего бы не случилось. Прости, что наговорил тебе тогда колкостей, прости, что довел до слез, что напугал. Умоляю, прости меня, Аки! Ты не представляешь, как я сожалею обо всем, что сделал!

Акуто стиснул зубы и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы сдержать бушующие эмоции. Чувства вины и презрения к самому себе обрушились на него единовременно, как только он обнял прослезившуюся девушку. Он не мог поверить, что кто-то плачет ради него из-за страха, что он может умереть, исчезнуть с лица земли. Аки подняла в его сердце восстание против всех его старых привычек и устоявшихся взглядов. Еще никогда в жизни Акуто не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым и беспомощным. До этого дня он жил исключительно ради себя, ко всему относясь с философским безразличием. Но теперь свое спасение и опору он видел в хрупкой девушке, которая сейчас сидела у него на коленях и плакала, потому что боялась его потерять.

В мыслях юноши пронеслись отрывки из какого-то смутного видения, где Аки без оглядки уходила от него прочь, держа кого-то за руку. Вдруг все внутри офицера похолодело, когда он представил, что Аки и впрямь может исчезнуть из его жизни навсегда. И в этот момент ему действительно стало страшно. Он не хотел снова остаться один, возвращаться к своей рутинной жизни и быть никому не нужным и бесконечно одиноким. Только не после того, когда он узнал, что его жизнь была для кого-то поистине ценна. Акуто рефлекторно прижал Аки крепче к своему телу. Нет, он ее никому не отдаст. Пусть только кто-нибудь попробует ее забрать! Сейчас Эсута был готов на все, чтобы не дать этому случиться, даже пойти с войной на соперника.

-Акуто, я тебе очень благодарна,-вдруг послышался тихий голос Аки. Судя по ее почти ровному дыханию, девушка немного успокоилась.

-За что ты меня благодаришь? Я тебе только неприятности приношу,-глухо ответил он, скривив губы в презрительной к самому себе усмешке.

-Нет,- Аки покачала головой, касаясь волосами щеки юноши,-ты ведь спас меня от той змеи, а мог бы не делать этого. Я знаю, что для вашего Короля я представляю какой-то интерес, но это все равно был не повод, чтобы ставить под угрозу свою жизнь. Подумаешь, пленница—

Но она не успела договорить, так как Акуто неожиданно отстранил ее от себя и очень серьезно посмотрел в заплаканное лицо.

-Не говори так. Ты не пленницы, ты… я…-почему-то все нужные слова отказались быть озвученными и, поэтому, упрямо застряли у него в горле.—Я поступил так по собственному желанию, а не потому что ты ценный пленник,-наконец смог вымолвить офицер, мысленно укоряя себя в том, что не смог сказать то, что планировал изначально.

Губ девушки коснулась красивая улыбка перед тем, как Аки закинула руки за шею удивленного юноши и нежно обняла его, прошептав на ухо:

-Благодарю тебя за спасение. Ты хороший человек, Акуто. Я рада, что встретила тебя, жаль только, что при таких нелегких и запутанных обстоятельствах.

Ее теплое дыхание приятно щекотало кожу, отчего по телу Эсуты невольно пробежала легкая дрожь . Акуто был настолько тронут ее словами, что не знал, как и ответить, а молчать он не хотел, поэтому и решил сказать первое, что пришло ему на ум.

-Аки, я так долго-

-Тебе холодно!—вдруг воскликнула девушка, почувствовав, как по его телу пронеслась волна дрожи. Миядзу и подумать не могла, что своим беспокойством она только что прервала целую речь, которую Акуто был готов произнести в порыве чувств. –Давай вернемся к костру. Здесь намного холоднее из-за воды, не хватало, чтобы ты простудился. Ты и так еще слаб.

Аки попыталась спрыгнуть с его колен, но сделать этого ей не удалось. Акуто не выпустил ее из объятий, а только еще сильней прижал к себе.

-А-акуто?—неуверенно обратилась она к нему в надежде понять, что он хотел сказать таким своим странным поведением.

-Мне не холодно, Аки. Давай еще немного посидим здесь. Ты не против?—спокойно отозвался он, нежно поглаживая ее по спине.

-А…нет,-озадаченно ответила красавица. Ей было тепло и уютно в таком положении, но она чувствовала чуть уловимую дрожь в теле Эсуты. Позволить ему замерзнуть девушка не могла, поэтому она сняла плащ со своих плеч и взяла его в руки.—Только я тебя все равно укрою. Ночь сегодня очень холодная.

Легкая улыбка коснулась его губ, когда Аки начала накидывать его же плащ ему на плечи, но Акуто не мог принять такую жертву, поэтому решил поступить иначе. Он взял оба свисающих края плаща и завернул их за спину Аки, тем самым не оставив ей ни малейшего шанса на побег. Крепкие руки офицера снова обвились кольцом вокруг тонкого стана девушки, которая с недопониманием посмотрела в его аметистовые глаза, светившиеся в ночи каким-то необычным, но в то же время завораживающим блеском. Аки еще никогда не видела, чтобы Акуто смотрел на нее так заботливо и в какой-то степени даже робко.

А у него аж дух захватило от невиданной доселе красоты: в изумрудных глазах Аки отражались звезды, которые ярко сияли на ночном небе, и от этого ее зеркала души становились такими же бездонными, как океан, и Акуто был готов утонуть в них, позабыв обо всем на свете.

Аки обладала чем-то таким, что притягивало его к ней, словно магнитом. Эсута не знал, как правильно охарактеризовать те чувства, которые он испытывал к этой отважной девушке, но точно понимал, что его жизнь без нее уже не будет такой, как прежде. Сейчас, всматриваясь в ее прекрасное лицо, ему хотелось последовать шепоту своего сердца, твердившему только об одном:

_«Не потеряй ее». _

Когда он успел так привязаться к ней, Акуто не знал, но выпустить из своих объятий был уже не в силах. Небесные светила отражались в ее выразительных глазах, а бледный свет луны освещал контуры ее красивого правильного лица. Акуто сам не понял, как его пальцы коснулись теплой щеки девушки и плавно спустились до ее подбородка, наслаждаясь ощущением бархатистой кожи. Несмотря на зарождающееся тепло в груди, юноша все еще мог мыслить здраво и оценивать ситуацию. То, что он сейчас собирался сделать, могло испугать ненаглядную девушку; сам же он понимал, что если сейчас даст волю накопившимся чувствам, то может разорвать ту тонкую и непрочную нить, которая связывала его с Аки. Акуто боялся этого, боялся, но не мог остановиться. Соблазн был слишком велик.

Аки была для него дорога, дороже, чем кто-либо на этой земле. Он понял это в тот момент, когда увидел нависшую угрозу для ее жизни в лице ядовитой змеи. Тогда у него все оборвалось внутри от страха, когда Эсута представил, что Аки может погибнуть от опасного укуса. В тот момент юноша четко понял, что он отказывался терять ее. Ради нее он готов был даже умереть, если только это могло спасти жизнь ей. Тогда в лесу ему было не важно, что станет с ним, он всем своим существом желал защитить свою единственную, поэтому без колебаний подставил руку зубам того зеленого аспида. Да если было бы нужно, Акуто прыгнул бы за Аки в любую бездну, только чтобы уберечь ее от страданий.

Сегодня, когда она плакала у него на груди, молодой офицер заметил, что с каждой скатившейся по ее щеке слезинкой, на небе гасли звезды. Пока угроза безвозвратной утраты этой сильной духом, но невероятно ранимой сердцем девушки не заставила его ослепленный эгоизмом разум прозреть, он и подумать не мог, что долгие годы страдал от недуга равнодушия. Теперь же Акуто был совсем иным человеком, он, словно, родился заново, оставив весь негатив и безразличие к окружающим в прошлом.

Но разве мог он надеяться на то, что Аки будет так скорбеть из-за него? Ведь он думал, что она ненавидит его за то, что чуть не убил ее при первой же встрече, а потом украл из родного дома, посадил в темницу, а после- подтрунивал над ее любимым делом. Каким же негодяем он был! Но Аки не посмотрела на их далеко не гладкие отношения и не оставила его медленно умирать в самом сердце леса. Это сильно удивило Акуто тогда. Он подумал, что девушка только окажет ему посильную помощь при укусе змеи и при первой же возможности убежит из пленения. Но и здесь он жестоко ошибся в ней. Да чего же было его удивление, когда он проснулся и увидел ее спящей рядом с собой.

Аки не бросила его, но наоборот, осталась и выхаживала, а после радовалась его выздоровлению и плакала от страха, что он мог умереть. Имел ли он право надеяться на то, что она чувствует к нему хоть частичку того, что он чувствовал к ней? Его сердце замирало в нерешительности. Акуто боялся последствий, но уже был не в силах скрывать эти чувства, которые медленно и верно сводили его с ума, но, в то же время, окрыляли и заставляли делать самые необдуманные поступки в его жизни.

«_Наверное, это люди и называют любовью_,»-пронеслось в голове молодого офицера, когда его взгляд скользнул по лицу девушки и остановился на ее соблазнительных губах.

Юноша почувствовал, как Аки начала прерывисто дышать. Она не прекращала смотреть на него своими темными от эмоций глазами. Ей хотелось узнать, почему он так странно ведет себя, но, отчего-то, не осмеливалась спросить об этом вслух. Вокруг них образовалась странная атмосфера, которая накрыла молодых людей своим мягким розовым бархатом .

Когда Акуто перевел свой взгляд на ее губы, Аки невольно сглотнула, немножко приоткрыв ротик.

Юноша же как-то сдавленно простонал, отчего теплый воздух коснулся ее щек. Затем взгляды молодых людей снова встретились, но теперь ненадолго, так как Акуто вскоре вернул его на нижнюю часть прелестного лица. Внутреннее, непреодолимое желание обладать той, кто тебе не принадлежит, достигло своего апогея и окончательно затмило разум рассудительного и всегда собранного офицера. Он понимал, что это эгоизм чистой воды—смотреть на Аки через мутное стекло этих сладострастных эмоций; он долго боролся с самим собой, но в итоге проиграл этот напряженный поединок между извечными соперниками- сердцем и разумом, приняв сторону первого и позволив себе утонуть в бездонных глазах любимой.

Тем временем Аки смотрела на Эсуту, как зачарованная, не в силах пошевелиться.

Его следующие загадочные слова ошеломили юную деву.

-Похоже, я не излечимо болен, Аки…

Голос Акуто был низким и хрипловатым. Миядзу еще никогда не слышала, чтобы он говорил так надрывно и эмоционально.

Его слегка прохладная ладонь легла на ее теплую щеку. Акуто находился в плену изумрудных очей девушки, которая стала для него желаннее воздуха. Аки была поражена, увидев, какими темными и глубокими глазами он смотрел на нее. Девушка непроизвольно сглотнула, так как у нее резко пересохло в горле.

-Ч-что ты такое говоришь? Чем ты болен?—спросила она, стараясь хоть как-то разрядить затягивающую и обезоруживающую обстановку и подавить в себе порывы непонятных ей чувств.

Однако, у красавицы не осталось времени даже лишний раз подумать, перед тем, как юноша приник к ее лицу и прошептал, чуть касаясь ее губ своими:

-Тобой…

Когда она ощутила, как Акуто мягко притронулся к ее губам, девушка встрепенулась и замерла. Она не ожидала такого поворота событий. Не ожидала и не была готова к этому. В ее глазах отразилось удивление и паника. Сначала у нее появилось желание отстраниться от Эсуты и, возможно даже, дать ему пару затрещин за чрезмерную вольность, но, почему-то, Аки не смогла этого сделать. Вначале ее тело сжалось, как пружина, но внутренний голос подсказывал, что Эсута не причинит ей вреда. Его спокойное поведение служило доказательством его искренних намерений. Тело Аки начало предательски расслабляться. Акуто не проявлял никакой инициативы, его губы оставались недвижимы, и это удивило девушку. Он, словно ожидал ее решения.

В следующее мгновение Аки почувствовала, как плащ, в который Эсута завернул их обоих, соскользнул с них и мягко упал на землю. Ночная прохлада неприятно пробежала по согретому телу, но это продолжалось недолго. Руки Акуто медленно заскользили по шее и плечам девушки, и, в итоге, замерли на спине, крепко обняв женственное тело. Сейчас молодые люди находились настолько близко друг к другу, что Аки могла без труда чувствовать через одежду, как гулко билось сердце в груди гордого офицера. Да и у самой Миядзу часы жизни сейчас были не на месте, то замирая, то отбивая чечетку от волнения. Одно красавица понимала точно: сколько бы противоречий не возникало в ее голове, находиться в объятиях Эсуты было до безумия приятно. Ее уставшая от одиночества душа отказывалось сопротивляться, и впервые в жизни Аки захотелось поддаться тем ярким чувствам, которые она сейчас испытывала к своему серебряноволосому пленителю.

Еще находясь в столицы Ясуны, девушка ощущала пустоту внутри себя и гнетущее состояние души, когда по каким-то причинам не имела возможности увидеться с Эсутой. Она старалась заполнить свое свободное время работой, чтобы не чувствовать себя так одиноко. Многие из элитной армии Короля регулярно заходили к ней в гости, но это не помогало ей заглушить тоску. Акуто нередко и подолгу находился на секретных заданиях, и девушка начала замечать за собой, что ее сердце все чаще обращалось к Небесам с просьбой защитить его от беды и смертельной опасности. Но стоило Эсуте возвратиться, как настроение Аки повышалось, и она, словно окрыленная, могла выполнить в два раза больше работы, чем обычно. И даже, когда между ними случались мелкие, но постоянные, ссоры, Аки все равно была рада, что имела возможность видеть этого вечно придирчивого к ней офицера столь неприятного ей Королевства.

И сейчас, отогревшись душой в плену теплых объятий и волшебных губ Акуто, красавица призналась самой себе в том, что уже давно и безнадежно влюблена в своего похитителя. Только что же ей делать: позволить ему узнать об ее чувствах или оставить их в тайне? Решение этого вопроса появилось само собой, когда Аки почувствовала, как юноша начал медленно отстраняться от нее и душой, и телом. В сердце закрались знакомые и неприятные ощущения пустоты и страха того, что Акуто снова исчезнет из ее жизни и ей станет также горько и одиноко, как в течение того времени, которое она провела, выхаживая его. Не желая более страдать, испытывая то опустошающее состояние, Аки, подавшись вперед, свела на нет то образовавшееся расстояние между ними и прильнула своими дрожащими от эмоций губами к его плотно сжатым.

И вот пришло время удивляться. Акуто никак не ожидал, что на его только что, как ему показалось, отвергнутый порыв чувств ответят с таким пылом. От изумления он забыл, как дышать, но вскоре вернул эту потерянную на мгновение способность, чтобы ответить на смелый поцелуй избранницы своего сердца. По спине молодого офицера пробежали приятные мурашки, когда Аки запустила свою ручку в его густые волосы. От этого опьяняющего чувства невесомости Эсута, словно потерял рассудок. Он прижал девушку к себе настолько близко, насколько это было возможно в их положении.

Они начали целовать друг друга так, будто завтра для них никогда не наступит. Молодые люди дорожили каждой секундой, которая соединяла их в этот момент. Влюбленные не знали, как долго они находились в такой эйфории, пытаясь доказать, как бесценны они были друг для друга, так как время для них остановилось.

_**Продолжение следует**__..._

_Мелодия, которую играл Акут, называется Hari Matahari - "Lejla"_

_Благодарим за внимание_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Болен я тобой**_

_**(**__по__мотивам__игры__ Kanuchi: Kuroki Tsubasa no Shou)_

Глава III

Над горизонтом показались первые лучи солнца, когда Аки нехотя подняла голову с крепкого плеча Акуто и ласково провела рукой по спине юноши. В ответ на ее действия Эсута еще глубже зарыл лицо в ее распущенные волосы в районе затылка и с жадностью вдохнул их приятный аромат. Девушка невольно улыбнулась на такой эгоистичный каприз своего пленителя.

-Нам нужно возвращаться в лагерь,-тихо сказала она и, сделав паузу, продолжила,-сегодня ты доставишь меня туда, куда был должен.

Ее слова произвели отрезвляющий эффект на молодого офицера, который все еще находился под блаженным дурманом сладких поцелуев. Впервые в жизни ему было так неприятно и больно исполнять приказ начальства.

-Нет, я не—

-Акуто,-Аки нежно погладила его по щеке, заглянув в погрустневшие аметистовые глаза,-ты должен. Я пленница, а ты мой конвоир, который обязан подчиняться приказам Короля.

-Но Аки,-однако, заметив ее спокойный и непоколебимый взгляд, он осекся. Решение давалось юноше с трудом. Он знал, что был единственным защитником для любимой девушки, и поэтому твердо пообещал себе, что не оставит ее, что бы не случилось. Он непременно убережет Аки и защитит те чувства, которые они открыли для себя этой ночью. Коснувшись лбом ее лба, Акуто печально посмотрел в изумрудные глаза дорогой девушки и решительно сказал,-я не оставлю тебя и буду защищать от всего и всех. Верь мне.

-Я верю тебе,-с робкой улыбкой ответила юная красавица и почувствовала нежное прикосновение его губ к своим припухшим от недавних поцелуев губам, от воспоминаний о которых на ее щеках проступил густой румянец. Однако прекрасный момент продлился недолго. Акуто нехотя прервал поцелуй, а затем разомкнул свои крепкие объятия, тем самым дав возможность девушке встать с его колен.

В лагерь они возвращались молча, каждый погруженный в свои мысли. Но, достигнув места, где еще вчера горел костер, Акуто внезапно остановился и рукой преградил путь невольнице.

-В чем дело?—встревожено спросила Аки, пытаясь заглянуть в сосредоточенное лицо юноши, который стоял, как статуя, и прислушивался к окружающим звукам леса.

-Похоже, мы не одни!-только и успел проговорить Акуто, быстро схватив торчащий из земли меч и молниеносно отразив внезапную атаку спрыгнувшего с дерева врага.

Послышался звон двух скрещенных мечей.

-А я-то уже думал, что вы не появитесь,-насмешливо сказал недруг, делая еще один выпад, который был успешно блокирован Эсутой. –Где это вы так долго пропадали?

-Как ты нас нашел?—сквозь зубы процедил Акуто, чувствуя, что вот-вот упадет на колени от сильного натиска вражеского меча.

Аки в ужасе наблюдала за сценой боя между двумя братьями. Она никак не ожидала увидеть здесь Курато и была возмущена тем, что он так бесцеремонно атаковал Акуто в прыжке с той высокой сосны.

-Остановитесь!—крикнула девушка, пытаясь привлечь внимание горячих на голову братьев, ведь она знала, что если они сойдутся в бою, то без жертв не обойтись. Однако на ее просьбу никто не обратил внимания. Оба Эсуты продолжали свой неравный поединок, еще больше разгораясь желанием наподдать друг другу.

Аки была возмущена всем своим существом. Ее наглым образом игнорировали и даже не пытались вспомнить о ее присутствии.

Тем временем Акуто четко понимал, что еще несколько ударов со стороны Курато он уже будет не в силах отразить. Тело предательски теряло энергию с каждым взмахом меча, на лбу проступил холодный пот, а ноги начинали подкашиваться от внезапного утомления.

Курато же, напротив, был бодр и полон сил. Он с довольной ухмылкой наносил серию ударов своему братцу, который с каждой секундой становился все бледнее и бледнее.

-Что-то ты совсем сдал, Акуто. Поди, питался плохо?—с издевкой в голосе заметил блондин, упиваясь чувством собственного превосходства.

-Шел бы ты!—огрызнулся оппонент, схватив меч двумя руками, чтобы отразить очередной натиск.

-О! Обязательно пойду, только Аки с собой заберу,-парировал офицер Белого Королевства, готовясь нанести последний сокрушающий удар.

Но не суждено было случиться красивой финальной атаке, так как на братьев внезапно обрушилась шквальная атака шишками и мелкими камушками.

-Ай! Ой! Что это такое?—почти синхронно запричитали оба Эсуты, начав уворачиваться уже не от своих атак, а от различных летающих предметов. В итоге, братья опустили свои мечи и повернули головы в сторону того, кто посмел прервать их решающую схватку.

Аки горела яростью, продолжая пускать в ход все боеприпасы, что успела насобирать за время «петушиного боя» между ее конвоиром и его родственником. Как только последний камешек встретился с головой Курато, девушка дала себе волю озвучить накипевшие мысли.

-Да что вы, как маленькие!—кричала она, размашистыми шагами подойдя к остолбеневшим двойняшкам и вырвав мечи из их рук. –Сколько можно так себя вести? Вы же братья! Почему каждый раз, как вы видите друг друга, начинаете эти нелепые драки? Неужели между вами нет никаких родственных чувств?

От ее нравоучительного тона оба офицера аж выпрямились и виновато отвели взгляды в сторону. Аки со злости отбросила мечи к пепелищу и больно ткнула пальцем в грудь Курато, отчего тот немного скривился.

-Ты!—раздраженно обратилась она к воину Белого Королевства, который аж немного втянул голову в плечи. Похоже, что его план появления в стиле «Герой примчался спасти принцессу» с треском провалился, судя по метающему молнии взгляду самой «принцессы».—Неужели ты думаешь, что твоя внезапность поможет выйти победителем в этой нелепой схватке? Зачем ты залез на то дерево, Курато! Зачем напал на нас? И вообще, что ты тут делаешь?

Старший Эсута уже был готов открыть рот, чтобы сказать что-то в свое оправдание, но Аки резко отвернулась от него и переключила все свое внимание на другого виновника переполоха, также больно ткнув своим указательным пальцев ему в грудь.

-А ты, Акуто!—она жадно втянула воздух носом, чтобы снова не сорваться на крик.—Прежде, чем хватать меч и начать им махать налево и направо, нужно подумать, а в состоянии ли ты вообще держать его в руках! Я что, зря тебя выхаживала все эти два дня? Ты на ногах еле стоишь! Тебе нужно набираться сил! А вы, вместо того, чтобы решить все, как цивилизованные люди, сразу кидаетесь в драку, как варвары!

В глазах Аки показались слезы негодования. Хоть она и кричала на братьев, но в голосе ее можно было четко услышать нотки боли и разочарования.

-Что же вы за люди такие?—отчаянно закончила она свою речь, окинув огорченным взглядом упрямых офицеров, которые в свою очередь боялись поднять на нее глаза.

Первым решил нарушить образовавшуюся и очень гнетущую тишину Курато. Он угрюмо вздохнул и посмотрел на стоящую перед ним девушку, но, заметив ее заплаканное лицо, юноше стало жутко не по себе. Он растерялся настолько, что позабыл все слова, которые только что хотел произнести.

-Прости меня, Аки,-вдруг послышался подавленный голос Акуто, на который Курато невольно повернул голову в сторону брата. –Я не думал, что ты так расстроишься—

Но Аки не дала ему договорить, прервав на полуслове.

-Да ты вообще ни о чем не думал. А если бы ты упал от бессилия и получил ранение? Думаешь, я была бы рада этому? Да уж, нечего сказать,- герой! А ты, Курато,-девушка перевела свой недовольный взгляд на главного виновника переполоха,-неужели ты не видел, что он болен и не в состоянии сражаться? Разве такой бой можно назвать честным, когда один из участников еле стоит на ногах и может в любой момент потерять сознание? Ты меня разочаровал. Нет, вы оба меня разочаровали!

С этими словами Аки повернулась к братьям спиной и решительно направилась к дереву, под которым в течение двух дней без сознания лежал Акуто. Она устало опустилась на плед, обхватила колени руками и уставилась в одну точку, полностью игнорируя окружающих.

Какое-то время юноши стояли неподвижно, лишь изредка слышались их тяжелые вздохи. В одном братья сейчас были солидарны: они оба выставили себя перед Аки не в лучшем свете, и теперь им нужно было вернуть авторитет в ее глазах. Но как это сделать, когда девушка всем своим видом показывала, что не желает их видеть? Попробовать еще раз попросить у нее прощение? С первой попытки как-то не удалось, да и вряд ли Аки захочет их сейчас слушать. Если она на кого-то сердилась, то можно было часами стоять и распинаться перед ней, так и не получив желаемого результата.

Одновременное «эх» вырвалось у офицеров враждующих Королевств. Курато краем глаза взглянул на брата. Тот выглядел не самым лучшим образом: бледное лицо, впалые щеки, сбивчивое дыхание…

-Тебе что, действительно так плохо? Совсем нездорово выглядишь,-обратился представитель Белого Королевства к своему сопернику.

Акуто, не поворачивая головы, перевел взгляд на презренного брата и хмуро ответил:

-Не твоего ума дело.

-Да, ладно тебе, Акуто. Откуда мне было знать, что ты захворал? Обычно тебя можно встретить в отличной форме: только и успевай атаки отражать.

-Молчал бы уже!-не на шутку уязвленный последним замечанием, Акуто повернулся лицом к светловолосому юноше и сверкнул на него опасным взглядом. –Я тебя и в таком состоянии могу сразить.

Курато поднял руки в защитном жесте.

-Да никто и не сомневается,- с наигранной серьезностью сказал он, получив в ответ убийственный взгляд болезненно сверкающих аметистовых глаз. Бровь белого офицера предательски подернулась при мысли: «Он что, серьезно?».

-Если бы мы были одни, я бы тебе задал жару. Но—

-Но чтобы лишний раз не расстраивать Аки, предлагаю временное перемирие,-закончил начатую младшим братом мысль старший Эсута и протянул руку для рукопожатия.

Черный офицер стиснул зубы, но на жест мира ответил. Менее всего ему хотелось видеть Аки расстроенной и подавленной, поэтому сейчас он мог переступить через себя и даже временно разыграть это нелепое перемирие.

-Аки, милая!—радостно закричал Курато и замахал руками, повернувшись в сторону дерева, под которым сидела девушка. –Мы помирились и стали лучшими друзьями! Не сердись на нас больше!

Но тут он почувствовал, как его кто-то схватил за воротник и пару раз рьяно тряханул.

-Как ты ее назвал?— не скрывая своего недовольства, угрожающе прошипел серебряноволосый Эсута прямо в озадаченное лицо нахального братца.

-Э?—Курато с недоумением посмотрел на перекошенного от ревности родственника.—Ты имеешь что-то против, братишка?

«Братишка» был уже готов физически рассказать и показать обнаглевшему блондину, что именно он имел против, если бы в этот момент не послышался ироничный голос Аки.

-О, да! Вижу. Да между вами прямо совет да любовь царит.

Ее слова отрезвляюще подействовали на затуманенный ревностью разум Акуто. В следующий момент он разжал кулак и отпустил воротник брата, тем самым даруя свободу блондину.

-Хорошо. Перемирие,-тихо прошипел Акуто, но так, чтобы Курато его мог услышать.

-А я уже давно об этом сказал,-так же тихо на распев ответил белый офицер, внезапно обняв за плечо обомлевшего от неожиданности брата, и во весь рот улыбнулся наблюдающей за всем происходящим девушке.

Весело зашагав к заветному дереву, оба Эсуты встали рядом с Аки и одновременно протянули ей руки, чтобы помочь встать. Акуто аж скривился от такой показушной галантности брата. Он сам хотел помочь Аки, и еле сдерживал желание отколошматить Курато, но девушка вышла из затруднительного положения с легкостью, приняв предложенную помощь от обоих кавалеров.

-Знаете, вы намного лучше действуете сообща, чем когда сражаетесь друг с другом,-заметила Миядзу, разглаживая на себе платье. –Хорошо, а теперь скажи, почему ты здесь Курато?—она подняла на него серьезный взгляд, в котором можно было рассмотреть желание получить точный ответ на заданный вопрос.

-Вообще-то,-Курато мельком взглянул на брата, который, как и Аки, так же испытывающе смотрел на него в надежде узнать истинную причину его столь внезапного и эффектного появления,-я пришел за тобой, Аки.

-Как ты узнал, что мы здесь?—не выдержал Акуто.—Ведь никто не был в курсе того, что Король решил спрятать Аки.

-Не нужно так недооценивать меня, братишка. Я не зря занимаю высокий пост в армии нашего правителя,-с легкой ухмылочкой произнес Курато перед тем, как нежным голосом обратиться к девушке.—Меня послала за тобой Кайана. Она хочет, чтобы я вернул тебя домой к отцу. Никто не знает, что я здесь, поэтому я пришел за тобой не как воин Такамахалы, а как твой друг.

-Кайана…-тихо произнесла Аки, вспомнив подругу. Кайана, сама находясь в заточении в замке Темного Королевства, хотела помочь ей, Аки, обрести свободу. Девушка была ей благодарна за заботу до глубины души, но… Аки взглянула на своего конвоира, чье лицо было весьма сосредоточенным и застывшим, словно мрамор. Казалось, Акуто что-то очень усиленно обдумывал и пытался принять какое-то важное решение.

-Поэтому я и напал на него, чтобы выкрасть тебя,-продолжил Курато, кивнув в сторону брата. –Я верну тебя домой, Аки. Ты наконец-то станешь свободной. Кайана просила, во что бы то ни стало, спасти тебя от Короля Ясуны. Поэтому, Акуто…-юноша снова посмотрел на серебряноволосого офицера,-не вставай у нас на пути. Я все равно одолею тебя в схватке, но не хочу пользоваться обстоятельствами, которые явно сегодня на моей стороне.

-Не говори так уверенно, Курато,-холодно отозвался младший Эсута,-я могу одержать над тобой верх даже в парализованном состоянии. Но…-Акуто тяжело вздохнул и отвел взгляд в сторону. Образовалась недолгая пауза перед тем, как юноша аккуратно толкнул Аки в спину,-я готов отпустить ее, только не думай, что делаю это из-за того, что ты пришел ее спасти. Не надейся на это!

Аки резко обернулась и одарила Акуто взглядом, полным непонимания.

-Что ты имеешь в виду?—спросила она, пытаясь рассмотреть в его глазах хоть намек на причину такого беспечного решения.

-Я отпускаю тебя с ним. Возвращайся домой, Аки. Ты больше не пленница,-ровно сказал Акуто, не отводя глаз от брата, который, в свою очередь, серьезно смотрел на него в ответ.

На самом деле сердце юноши готово было разорваться от боли. Только сегодня ночью он обрел самую великую драгоценность в жизни, а сейчас должен был ее отпустить и больше никогда не увидеть. Акуто желал счастья Аки, хотел, чтобы она снова встретила своего отца, чтобы улыбалась и забыла приключения в Ясуне, как страшный сон, но для этого ему необходимо было ее отпустить, ослушаться приказа Короля Котохиры, а затем заплатить за свое предательство и пойти под трибунал. Сегодня ночью юноша пообещал любимой, что будет защищать ее, во что бы то ни стало, и сейчас был самый подходящий момент доказать это—позволить ей уйти с Курато и не дать Темному Королевству навредить ей. Хоть Акуто и не доверял брату и презирал его, но также знал, что тот не даст Аки в обиду и будет сражаться за нее до последней капли крови. Именно поэтому Акуто и мог отпустить любимую с ним, ведь Курато был надежным защитником для девушки.

Ради счастья Аки младший Эсута был готов на все, даже на казнь за невыполнение служебных обязанностей.

-Собирайся, Аки, нам нельзя медлить,-скомандовал Курато, мягко положив руку ей на плечо.

-Я не поеду,-категорично заявила пленница.

-Прости, что ты сказала?—не понял белый офицер.

Миядзу сбросила его руку со своего плеча и, подойдя к своему сошедшему с ума конвоиру, посмотрела прямо в его темно-аметистовые глаза.

-Я останусь здесь!

-Ты должна ехать, Аки!—возразил Акуто.—Так будет лучше!

-Лучше для кого!—девушка с трудом контролировала эмоции. Ее голос звучал надрывно и звонко.—Я никуда не поеду, а если и поеду, то только с тобой!

-Ты в своем уме? У тебя есть шанс вернуться домой! Не теряй его!—теперь и Акуто перешел на повышенные тона, не понимая упрямства со своей подопечной.

-Аки, поехали! Нас не будут ждать в порту вечно!—вступил в спор Курато, о присутствии которого молодые люди уже успели и позабыть.

Девушка, послав недовольный взгляд Акуто, повернулась к старшему Эсуте и ровным тоном ответила:

-Я никуда не поеду. В том, что мы задержались на пару дней, виновата я. Если бы не укус той змеи, Акуто уже давно доставил бы меня в назначенное место, и ты, Курато, не смог бы нас найти. Я обязана Акуто жизнью и останусь с ним. Прошу, не пытайся меня отговорить. Это мое решение. Я благодарна тебе и Кайане за заботу, но домой я пока не вернусь.

-Ты…ты уверена в этом, Аки?—нерешительно спросил Курато, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо девушки, но она лишь утвердительно кивнула в ответ.

-Я не согласен!—позади раздался недовольный голос Акуто. –Ты не должна этого делать!

-Позволь мне самой решать, что я должна, а что нет!—обернувшись, с раздражением парировала Миядзу.

-Что ж, раз это твое последнее слово, тогда мне здесь больше делать нечего,-Курато поднял свой меч и вернул его в ножны, затем юноша подошел к девушке, взял ее руку в свою и нежно поцеловал бархатистую кожу. –Береги себя, милая Аки. Я очень надеюсь, что мы еще встретимся. А ты,-он взглянул на ошарашенного его галантным поступком Акуто,-знай, что я тебя из-под земли достану, если позволишь хоть одному волоску упасть с прекрасной головки Аки. Уяснил, братишка?

Лицо офицера Темного Королевства заметно помрачнело. Акуто не желал отвечать на колкую угрозу своего братца. Ему сейчас было не до этого, так как мысли вращались лишь вокруг одного единственного вопроса: почему Аки осталась? Юноша просто не мог понять и принять этого, ведь он только что практически еще раз пожертвовал своей жизнью ради нее, а она не оценила его героического поступка. Пока Акуто был поглощен своими депрессивными мыслями, старший Эсута успел бесследно исчезнуть из маленького лагеря.

Аки кожей ощущала недовольство и мрачную атмосферу, исходившую от ее конвоира. Девушка повернулась к нему лицом и тут же получила резкий вопрос в лоб.

-Почему ты не ушла с ним?—Акуто нахмурил брови и ледяным голосом продолжил,-ты решила остаться из жалости ко мне? Так ведь, Аки?

Девушка молча сносила его издевки. Она все еще надеялась услышать от него хоть каплю здравого смысла, но этого не произошло. Ей было очень больно быть в этот момент для него кем-то вроде сумасшедшей. А ведь он так и не понял ее истинных причин и мотивов из-за своего слепого мужского эго. Аки была очень удивлена и обескуражена самопожертвованием Акуто, но она просто не могла принять его предложение. Это была слишком дорогая цена за ее свободу!

Теперь же Эсута просто стоял и издевался над ней. О, Небеса! Ну почему же он был таким упрямым слепцом? Девушку начинало трясти от разочарования и обиды на него. Она подошла к серебряноволосому юноше и залепила ему смачную пощечину. Пусть прочувствует хоть каплю той боли от его дерзких слов, которые ранили ее сердце!

Офицер замолчал, прижав ладонь к горящей от удара щеке, и широкими от удивления глазами посмотрел на девушку, которая в этот момент еле сдерживала нахлынувшие слезы.

-Почему ты такой слепой, Эсута?—дрожащим от эмоций голосом спросила униженная иностранка. –Ты думаешь, я не заметила твоих благородных намерений?—при этих словах Аки разочарованно покачала головой.—Я оценила их больше кого бы то ни было. Только знай—это слишком высокая цена за мою свободу. Я просто не смогу жить дальше, зная о том, что тебя могли казнить из-за того, что ты отпустил меня.

Девушка дрожащей рукой отерла слезы, успевшие застелить ей глаза.

-Я жила в постоянном страхе и напряжении, когда узнавала от твоих сослуживцев о том, что тебя снова послали на очередное опасное задание, с которого ты мог и не вернуться!

Акуто чувствовал невыносимые терзания совести, пока слушал надрывный и измученный голос дорогой девушки, вдоволь исстрадавшейся по его милости. А ведь она ничем не заслужила к себе такого черствого отношения с его стороны. Молодой офицер стоял, словно парализованный, не в силах двинуться с места. Ему было сейчас так горько и стыдно, что хотелось сквозь землю провалиться, чтобы не видеть слез Аки. Он стиснул зубы от негодования на самого себя и уже был готов упасть перед ней на колени и молить о прощении, но его остановили хрупкие руки девушки, внезапно крепко обхватившие за шею. Аки спрятала свое заплаканное лицо на груди своего мучителя, прижавшись к нему дрожащим в немой истерике телом. Девушка просто не могла более противостоять своей главной слабости—этому мужчине, который успел стать для нее всем: и радостью и печалью. За ним она была готова идти и в огонь, и в воду. Она безнадежно и безудержно полюбила непреступного офицера с темным прошлым и ничего не могла с этим поделать.

Аки всегда думала, что именно мужчина должен брать инициативу в свои руки и первым признаться женщине в любви. Так говорил ее дорогой отец, когда деревенские мальчишки начинали оббивать порог его дома в надежде получить согласие на свидание с его дочерью. Но в данной ситуации у красавицы просто не было иного выбора, кроме как произнести заветные слова вслух здесь и сейчас.

Аки подняла голову с груди военного и решительно посмотрела в его растерянное лицо.

-Какой же ты идиот, Эсута! Почему ты никак не можешь увидеть и понять, что самая главная причина, по которой я осталась, это то,-при этом она выдержала паузу и сверкнула на юношу драгоценным блеском своих влажных изумрудных глаз,-что я люблю тебя!—гордо прокричала Аки в лицо изумленного офицера.

На ее признание Акуто отреагировал мгновенно: он с нежностью взял заплаканное лицо девушки в свои ладони и легкими, словно перышко, поцелуями принялся осушать ее слезы, которое жемчужинами скатывались по порозовевшим от смущения щекам красавицы. Аки почувствовала, как ее душа запорхала, словно бабочка. В этот трогательный момент девушка наслаждалась ощущением того, что она была любима и желанна.

Молодой человек был настолько удивлен и одновременно безгранично счастлив получить признание из уст своей единственной. Он шептал проникновенные, ласковые слова в нежную кожу, пока осушал горючие слезы любимой девушки. Этим жестом он хотел доказать ей, что больше никогда не станет причиной ее слез.

«_Если Аки и будет плакать, то только от счастья_»,-твердо пообещал юноша сам себе. Он подхватил свою бесценную на руки и прижал ее почти невесомое тело к своему.

-Аки, нежность моя! Я и мечтать не смел о твоей любви!—Твердил Акуто, глядя на зардевшуюся на его руках красавицу глазами, полными обожания.—Я обещаю тебе, что те чувства, которые живут в моем сердце, лишь для тебя одной. Моя жизнь, мой меч, моя свобода принадлежать только тебе, Аки. Я буду любить тебя вечно! Мы будем парить и блаженствовать от счастья и наслаждения каждый день и каждую ночь прожитой нами жизни! Я покажу тебе небо в алмазах! Я унесу тебя-

То, что он дальше в подробностях рассказывал, Аки уже не слышала, так как ее сознание, успев целиком и полностью проникнуться красноречием офицера, рисовало живописные картины тех моментов, которые обещал избранник ее сердца. В итоге, Аки так далеко ушла в страну фантазий, что перестала реагировать на окружающий мир.

А в это время опьяненный любовью юноша решил скрепить свои обещания чувственными поцелуями, которые постепенно и возвращали юную деву на грешную землю. Ощущения от его поцелуев были возвышенными, необыкновенными, они сменялись, словно узоры калейдоскопа, заставляя взлетать все внутреннее естество девушки к невиданным доселе высотам, парить над вселенной бескрайних эмоций и переживаний. Аки чувствовала себя бутоном дивного цветка, который под действием ласки и заботы, распускался в королевскую розу. Казалось, что даже мир вокруг приобретает новый облик, когда смотришь на него глазами, поддернутыми любовной дымкой, а сам ты начинаешь цвести и пахнуть под обожающими взглядами возлюбленного.

Сердце Аки с радостью ответило на признания Акуто, но каким бы прекрасным не был этот момент для молодых людей, реальность оставалась реальностью, от которой убежать и скрыться было невозможно.

-Аки,-загадочно начал Акуто, аккуратно спуская милую девушку на землю,- давай сбежим, давай уедем отсюда туда, где нас никто не найдет,-эмоциональный голос выдавал его внутренние переживания. Акуто не желал отдавать свое сокровище никому, он даже был готов стать дезертиром, лишь бы уберечь любимую от темницы и очередного заточения.

-Нет-нет,-ее глаза расширились в испуге. Аки положила ладонь на щеку юноши и заставила посмотреть его ей прямо в лицо.—Даже не думай об этом! Ты отвезешь меня туда, куда должен, и это не обсуждается!

-Но тогда тебя снова посадят в темницу! Я не смогу смириться с этой несправедливостью!—на повышенных тонах ответил офицер и, взяв ее теплую руку со своей щеки, с трепетом приник губами к шелковой коже.

-А я не смогу смириться с тем, что нам придется всю жизнь прятаться и бояться того, что кто-нибудь придет и разрушит наше счастье! Я хочу идти с тобой рука об руку по жизни с гордо поднятой головой! Именно поэтому, ты и должен исполнить приказ, Акуто. Я верю, что эта безвыходная ситуация разрешиться, и мы сможем быть вместе и жить счастливо, где захотим, но пока,-девушка вплотную подошла к возлюбленному и, встав на носочки, прижалась своим лбом к его прохладному и чуть влажному,-давай не будем рисковать тем, что у нас есть. Я просто не переживу, если с тобой что-то случится,-спокойно продолжила она, ласково проведя рукой по серебристым волосам своего единственного.

-Хорошо,-через минуту загадочно ответил Акуто,-но у меня есть одно условие. Мы поженимся сразу же, как только разрешится эта запутанная ситуация. Аки,-обратился он к ней, заглядывая в ее бездонные глаза, в которых он был готов тонуть снова и снова,-ты станешь моей?

Девушка улыбнулась красивой искренней улыбкой, не пытаясь скрыть смущения от его внезапного и такого смелого предложения руки и сердца. Она обвила руки вокруг шеи любимого и прошептала ему прямо на ушко:

-Да, я стану твоей супругой.

Голубки еще немного постояли вот так, обнявшись, наслаждаясь последними минутами блаженного счастья, но бремя ответственности напомнило о себе ржанием темного красавца-скакуна, которому уже изрядно поднадоело наблюдать с раннего утра за развитием романтических отношений своего господина.


	4. Chapter 4

_Болен я тобой_

_(__по__мотивам__игры__ Kanuchi: Kuroki Tsubasa no Shou)_

Глава IV

Пунктом назначения, куда Акуто должен был доставить пленницу, был укрепленный форт, служивший резервным и хорошо организованным гарнизоном Короля Котохира. Дорога до этого места прошла в гнетущей тишине. Эсута все еще не мог смириться с тем, что он своими собственными руками должен был отдать под стражу ту, без которой уже не представлял жизни, но Аки, словно улавливая внутренние переживания своего возлюбленного, лишь крепче обнимала его за грудь и успокаивающим голосом уверяла, что все будет хорошо.

Так они доехали до зловещей цитадели, при виде которой у девушки пробежали мурашки по спине. Конь Акуто величественно въехал в огромные ворота и довез своих наездников до площади военного городка. Встретили новоприбывших с подозрением.

Эсута спешился и помог Аки сойти с коня.

-Акуто Эсута из Ясуны прибыл по приказу Короля. Отведите нас к вашему командиру,-велел юноша подошедшему к нему солдату, который поспешил отдать честь, услышав фамилию элитного офицера личной отряда самого правителя.

-А как быть с пленницей?—осмелился спросить военный.

-Разве я неясно выразился, солдат?—холодно ответил Акуто, сверкнув на мужчину опасным взглядом.—Я сказал отвести нас к вашему командиру.

-Так точно!—спохватился тот и добавил,-следуйте за мной.

Аки старалась не показать виду, что ей страшно. Она шла немного позади Эсуты с гордо поднятой головой, но на самом деле, при виде всех этих жестоких, вооруженных до зубов военных и устрашающей крепости у девушки все начинало цепенеть внутри.

Акуто чувствовал ее страх. Он мысленно укорял себя за то, что пошел у Аки на поводу и согласился привезти ее в это мрачное место, но дело уже было сделано. Все, что на данный момент мог сделать юноша, чтобы хоть как-то поддержать любимую и не дать ей сломиться, это незаметно взять ее за руку. Акуто знал, что рисковал, но, все же, отважился на этот смелый поступок, желая показать Аки, что он был рядом и не даст ее в обиду.

Сердце девушки замерло от неожиданности, когда она почувствовала, как Акуто, взяв ее за руку, сжал ее в знак поддержки. Аки была ему очень благодарна за заботу. Она понимала, что не имела права на слабость. Ей необходимо быть храброй ради Акуто, чтобы не давать ему лишних поводов для беспокойств, поэтому она уверенно ответила на его благородный жест и потом отпустила руку Эсуты, тем самым дав ему понять, что больше ничего не боялась.

Солдат довел их до массивной двери и остановился. Он постучал в нее и, получив разрешение на вход, впустил Эсуту и его пленницу внутрь, доложив сидящему за дубовым столом командиру о причине их визита.

-Подождите снаружи, солдат,-велел пожилой мужчина своему подчиненному, который незамедлительно исполнил приказ. –Офицер Эсута, я наслышан о Вас и Ваших боевых заслугах,- серьезно обратился он к Акуто, поднимаясь из-за стола.—Король оповестил нас о том, что Вы доставите пленницу в наш форт, только с того момента, как Вы должны были прибыть, прошло целых два дня. Мы послали своих людей на Ваши поиски. Что же могло случиться, из-за чего бы Вы так опоздали с исполнением приказа?

Командир говорил медленно и с легкой ноткой иронии. Он вплотную подошел к Акуто и пристально посмотрел в глаза юноши, которые, в свою очередь, светились уверенностью и непоколебимым спокойствием.

-Разрешите объяснить,-по-армейски громко и четко ответил Эсута, не отводя глаз от лица старшего по званию.

-Разрешаю,-командир отошел на несколько шагов назад и перевел взгляд на стоящую чуть поодаль пленницу, которая старалась подражать Акуто в невозмутимости.

-По пути сюда со мной произошел несчастный случай, по причине которого я и задержался.

Бровь генерала слегка приподнялась от любопытства.

-И что же случилось?

-Я был укушен ядовитой змеей и вынужден был отправиться на поиски антидота,-в доказательство своих слов Акуто снял повязку со своей правой руки и показал следы от укуса,-мне пришлось отойти от плана, чтобы быть в состоянии выполнить приказ.

Командир сосредоточенно смотрел на юношу, будто испытывая его на прочность. Впрочем, от офицера королевской армии веяло такой уверенностью, что старик слегка усмехнулся и мысленно отметил немалый потенциал этого молодого человека.

-Что ж, Ваши объяснения звучат убедительно, офицер Эсута. Вы хорошо справились с заданием, теперь можете отдохнуть после долгого пути. Пленницу же мы отведем в темницу и будем ждать дальнейших инструкций от Его Величества,-объявил седовласый командир, открывая дверь своего кабинета. –Солдат,-обратился он к стоящему снаружи военному,-отведи пленницу в темницу.

-Постойте, генерал,-послышался ровный голос Акуто.—Эта девушка является ценным заложником. Король приказал относиться к ней бережно. В Ясуне она жила в собственном доме под надзором приставленного к ней конвоя.

Эсута надеялся, что его слова помогут хоть как-то облегчить участь возлюбленной. Он не знал, как отреагирует генерал на его доводы, но уповал на то, чтобы Аки не посадили в сырую и холодную темницу рядом с остальными опасными заключенными.

-Раз так, то поступим иначе. Солдат,-старик снова обратился к встрепенувшемуся подчиненному,-уведи ее в башню и поставь у двери двух охранников. Да, и принесите заключенной что-нибудь поесть.

-Будет исполнено!-крикнул военный и, отдав честь, взял девушку за локоть и увел ее в неизвестном для Акуто направлении.

Челюсть юноши напряглась, когда он наблюдал, как другой мужчина прикоснулся к Аки и толкнул ее к выходу. Эсута изо всех сил пытался побороть в себе непреодолимое желание уничтожить того солдата за такое, как показалось Акуто, грубое отношение к его любимой, но, в то же время, офицер четко осознавал, что своими действиями он может только усугубить их положение, поэтому, повернувшись к командиру, юноша как можно безразличнее произнес:

-Я бы хотел навещать пленницу и самолично убеждаться в том, что она ни в чем не нуждается.

-Хорошо, офицер, Эсута. Вы имеете право на свободный вход в башню, но уверяю Вас, мои люди отлично справятся с этой задачей,-ответил мужчина, немного нахмурив седые брови.

-Я не сомневаюсь, но прошу понять и мое положение. Я все еще нахожусь при исполнении особого приказа Короля, велевшего мне не спускать с пленницы глаз и, по прибытии в Ваш форт, дожидаться дальнейших указаний по поводу ее судьбы.

-Понимаю,-одобрительно кивнул генерал, с неким восхищением посмотрев на молодого, подающие большие надежды, офицера,-долг превыше всего. Что ж, как я уже сказал, Вы можете в любое время навещать заключенную, но прежде, Вам следует отдохнуть и восстановить силы. Уверен, что после ядовитого укуса Вы все еще чувствуете себя неладно.

-Это всего лишь царапина,-равнодушно ответил Акуто, чем еще более заставил генерала восхититься его железной волей и дисциплиной.

-Тогда, можете быть свободны. Я распоряжусь, чтобы Вас провели в приготовленную для Вас квартиру,-с воодушевлением скомандовал старик.

Акуто не стал медлить. Он отдал честь старшему по званию и поспешил удалиться.

С момента их прибытия в форт прошло не более трех часов, а Эсута все никак не мог найти себе места и перестать думать об Аки. Он ходил по комнате своего временного жилища кругами, пока не почувствовал легкое головокружение. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь себя от мрачных мыслей, юноша решил принять ванную и переодеться, а после пойти и проведать свою многострадальную невесту. Благодаря знойным денькам, приключениям в лесу и постоянному нервному напряжению, запах от Эсуты шел, как он сам себе признался, поморщив нос, далеко не летней свежести. Но только юноша хотел было снять с себя одежду и окунуться в теплую манящую воду, как услышал странное приглушенное звучание, доносящееся с улицы. Акуто с интересом вышел из ванной комнаты и, подойдя к закрытому окну своих покоев, остолбенел от увиденного.

В здании напротив, стоя на балконе башни третьего этажа, стояла Аки и, протягивая руки к горизонту, что-то воодушевленно пела.

-О, Небеса! Аки, что же ты творишь!—воскликнул ошарашенный ее действиями Эсута и принялся поспешно открывать окно, чтобы услышать что же именно пела его шаловливая нареченная.

Проходящие мимо солдаты и даже те, кто стоял на стреме,-все повернули свои головы на звуки дивного девичьего голоса, который громкой и душещипательной песней поведывал о нелегкой судьбе невольницы.

_Улетай на крыльях ветра  
>Ты в край родной, родная песня моя,<br>Туда, где я тебя свободно пела,  
>Где было так привольно мне с тобою<em>. 

Рот Акуто слегка приоткрылся в изумлении, а глаза округлились настолько, что чуть не вылезли на лоб. И удивление юноши было таким сильным не только потому, что Аки весьма оригинальным способом решила бросить вызов виновникам ее заточения, но также и потому, что он был поражен красотой ее дивного голоса, который звучал так звонко и захватывающе, что Акуто и сам не понял, как, прислонив голову к оконной раме, заслушался этим невероятно трогательным пением.

_Там, под знойным небом,  
>Негой воздух полон,<br>Там под говор моря  
>Дремлют горы в облаках;<br>_

Акуто стало снова не по себе. Он виновато закусил нижнюю губу, вслушиваясь в слова песни и вспоминая, что именно он являлся тем негодяем, кто украл Аки и заставил ее чувствовать эту тоску по дому, которую девушка с таким упоением воспевала.

_Там так ярко солнце светит,  
>Родные горы светом заливая,<br>В долинах пышно розы расцветают,  
>И соловьи поют в лесах зеленых,<br>И сладкий виноград растет.  
><em>

Эсута невольно усмехнулся: судя по словам песни, места, где родилась Аки, действительно стоили того, чтобы так красиво о них петь. В Ясуне Акуто никогда не видел, чтобы солнце светило также ярко, заливая своим теплым светом горы, и чтобы соловьи пели в зеленых лесах, и сладкого винограда юноша никогда не ел... О, Небеса, неужели он был тем человеком, кто лишил эту прелестную диву всего, о чем она с такой любовью пела? Офицер виновато поднял свои грустные глаза на стоящую на балконе девушку, чьи волосы так живописно развивались на легком ветерке. Акуто мысленно заметил, что Аки была прелестна с распущенными волосами. В его груди разливалось приятное тепло, а в аметистовых глазах отразились нежность и любовь. Как же сильно он хотел сейчас обнять красавицу и сказать ей о том, каким ангельским голосом она обладала.

Аки же, не обращая внимания на всеобщий восторг среди солдат, закончила свое маленькое выступление заключительными словами песни:

_Там тебе привольней, песня,  
>Ты туда и улетай…<em>

Как только последние нотки были исполнены, девушка еще на несколько секунд задержала свой печальный взгляд на линии далекого и такого недосягаемого горизонта и затем, тяжело вздохнув, повернулась и скрылась за балконной дверью от восхищенных взглядов слушателей.

Акуто, сообразив, что это маленькое бунтарское выступление стало отличным поводом для того, чтобы пойти и проведать невольницу и не выглядеть слишком подозрительным в глазах начальства гарнизона, закрыл окно, зашел обратно в ванную комнату и, быстро освежившись, чтобы не показаться возлюбленной конченым грязнулей, переоделся в чистую одежду и вышел из комнаты с великим желанием поскорее увидеть свою райскую птичку. Но дойти до башни Эсута не успел, так как по дороге к нему подбежал один из военнослужащих и, отдав честь, доложил, что генерал требует его немедленно к себе.

-Что-то случилось?—сухо спросил Акуто, пытаясь скрыть нарастающее чувство тревоги.

-Не могу знать, офицер Эсута! Это приказ самого генерала!

Всю дорогу до кабинета командира юноша пытался подавить в себе волнение. Он не знал, чем могло грозить это внезапное желание старика видеть его, и всем сердцем уповал на то, чтобы результат встречи не усугубил и без того не завидное положение Аки.

Зайдя в кабинет, Акуто был немного удивлен тому, как тепло встретил его старик.

-Офицер Эсута! Очень хорошо, что Вы так быстро пришли,-генерал жестом указал Акуто присесть на стоящее напротив стола кресло. –Я только что получил послание от Короля и, должен сказать, был весьма удивлен тому, что в нем написано.

Седовласый мужчина достал свиток и еще раз пробежался глазами по написанному в нем тексту.

-Новые инструкции?—спокойно осведомился Эсута, стараясь не показывать своего беспокойства.

-И это тоже…-загадочно протянул генерал и перевел взгляд своих серых глаз на молодого офицера. –Думаю, Вам стоит самому прочесть этот документ,-и он передал небольшой свиток юноше, который незамедлительно принял его из рук командира.

Сначала Акуто подумал, что сказанное в послании было шуткой, но прочитав его еще раз, он просто не знал, как и реагировать на такие известия в присутствии постороннего лица.

-Этого не может быть,-не веря, прошептал юноша, положив распоряжение Короля на стол.

-Вот и я не могу поверить в это, офицер. Я ума не могу приложить, за что Вас отправляют в отставку в полном расцвете сил? Вы абсолютно здоровы, отлично дисциплинированы, имеете большой потенциал… Вас могла бы ждать блестящая военная карьера! Вы еще так молоды! Я не могу принять это, как генерал, но должен следовать приказу, как подчиненный Его Величества. И все же,-старик с нескрываемым сочувствием посмотрел на все еще пребывающего в великом недоумении юношу,-за что с Вами так жестоко поступили, офицер Эсута?

Акуто и сам не знал за что, но, на самом деле, сейчас этот вопрос его абсолютно не волновал. Все его мысли крутились вокруг второго приказа Короля, в котором говорилось, чтобы пленнице немедля даровали свободу и отпустили ее домой. Еще в послании было упомянуто, чтобы Акуто исполнил свой последний приказ в качестве офицера—доставил бывшую заключенную в ее деревню и передал ее родным в целости и сохранности.

Эсута не мог понять, что могло повлиять на столь внезапное решение Короля отпустить Аки. Ведь еще несколько дней назад он был настроен негативно по отношению к ней и никаких разговоров о том, чтобы отпустить ее, не было. Так, как же такое могло произойти?

А генерал все не унимался, продолжая восхвалять все военные качества такого великолепного молодого человека и вопрошать, почему правитель решил уволить его со службы.

-Не переживайте, генерал. Я, как верноподданный Его Величества, не могу позволить себе сомневаться в его решении, -торжественно заявил Акуто, поднявшись с кресла и послав седовласому мужчине уверенный и целеустремленный взгляд. –Если Король Котохира решил, что я ему больше не гожусь, то для меня всегда будет отрадно вспоминать, что я имел честь служить такому великому человеку!

Восторгу генерала не было предела. Он еще никогда в жизни не встречал таких верных своему государю и стране людей.

-Буду откровенен, офицер, то есть…бывший офицер Эсута. Я достаточно долго прожил на этом свете и с уверенностью могу сказать, что Вы первый, кто так спокойно и с благодарностью принимает отставку. Кстати, вместе с посланием гонец передал для Вас это.

Юноша принял из рук старика довольно увесистый сундучок, но открывать его в присутствии постороннего не стал. Акуто лишь невозмутимо отдал честь командиру и спросил позволения исполнить свой последний приказ, на что незамедлительно получил разрешение.

Направляясь к башне, в которой была заточена Аки, Эсута невольно услышал отрывок разговора проходящих мимо солдат.

-А пленница-то недурна собой. Настоящая красавица, и голос у нее очень приятный.

-Интересно, почему ее взяли под стражу? Что она могла такого натворить?

-Не знаю,…может, отказала самому Королю?

-В чем отказала?

-Ну, ты понимаешь,…в чем красивая женщина может отказать мужчине…

В глазах Акуто вспыхнула ярость. Он до скрипа стиснул зубы и резко обернулся, чтобы хорошенько вправить мозги негодяем, но виновников такой разительной перемены в настроении отставника уже не было видно, скорее всего, они просто завернули за угол здания.

Акуто еще несколько секунд стоял на месте, пытаясь подавить в себе разразившуюся бурю гнева. В этот момент он понял одно: нужно было немедленно забирать Аки из этого стервятника. Молодой человек не был уверен в том, что, если услышит еще один похожий разговор, то не наломает дров, защищая честь и доброе имя свой нареченной. Поэтому, не теряя времени, Акуто решительным шагом направился в башню, чтобы положить этой истории конец и уехать из цитадели раз и навсегда.

Приставленные к двери охранники внезапно почувствовали страх и резкую нехватку воздуха. Они повернули головы в сторону доносящихся шагов и увидели молодого офицера из Ясуны, который заполнял окружающее пространство черной аурой. Подойдя к двери, он повелел низким угрожающим голосом, чтобы они убирались отсюда по приказу начальства, так как теперь он был личным охранником пленницы. Оба военных сглотнули в нерешительности, но, поймав на себе острый, словно лезвие кинжала, взгляд, тут же покинули своей сторожевой пост, оставив странного столичного офицера в коридоре одного.

Акуто с презрением посмотрел им вслед, а потом повернулся и, не утруждая себя лишними телодвижениями, чтобы постучать, распахнул дверь настежь и зашел внутрь башни.

К своему великому удивлению, юноша застал свою возлюбленную посреди комнаты с мокрой головой и обернутую в короткое полотенце, которое не доходило даже до колен. Акуто настолько обомлел, что у него аж рот приоткрылся от увиденного. Зато Аки, осознав, кто к ней только что пожаловал, и в каком виде она стояла перед ним, закричала и, схватив первое, что попалось под руки, запустила в окаменевшего юношу.

-Чего ты уставился!—кричала она вся красная от смущения, продолжая кидать в него подушки и разные мелкие предметы.—Немедленно выйди!

-Аки, прошу тебя, успокойся!—пытался оправдаться нарушитель, отмахиваясь от ее атак. –Я же не знал, что ты не одета! Прекрати, Аки!

-Стучаться надо, Эсута!—не унималась девушка, сгорая от стыда. Образовалась небольшая пауза, так как все боеприпасы были исчерпаны. Аки, как мокрая и злая кошка, смотрела на офицера суженными глазами и, казалось, была готова расцарапать ему лицо.—Немедленно отвернись!

Юноша беспрекословно исполнил ее приказ, сокрушенно прижавшись лбом к холодной стене.

-Аки, прости. Я же не нарочно,-безнадежно простонал он.—Только подумай, а если бы кто-то другой зашел?

-А кому я тут нужна?—в ее голосе все еще слышалось недовольство. –Только ты способен на то, чтобы ворваться ко мне без стука да и еще и не закрыть за собой дверь!

Аки, вся пылая от стыда, подошла и захлопнула несчастную дверь, поймав на себе мимолетный взгляд юноши.

-Не смотри!—пискнула она, отпрыгнув от него вглубь комнаты. В ответ на ее пожелание Эсута несколько раз обреченно постучал лбом о стену.

Конечно, когда Акуто сказал, что ее в таком виде мог увидеть кто-то другой, то девушке сразу стало не по себе, но это не меняло факта, что _он_ уже успел рассмотреть ее всю с ног до головы.

«_Позор-то какой_!»-обреченно подумала невольница, прижав ладони к своим горячим щекам.

А Эсута этим временем, вспомнив разговор тех солдафонов, ударил кулаком о стену при мысли, что Аки еще как была нужна здешним оголодавшим по женскому телу волкам. Юноша, пылая злостью на обитателей этого форта, хотел было повернуться и поторопить Аки в сборах, но как только он сделал первые движения, чтобы обернуться, послышался высокий от эмоций предостерегающий голос Аки:

-Стой, где стоишь! Не смей даже двигаться! Я не шучу, Эсута, если ты еще раз попытаешься повернуться, то глубоко пожалеешь, что родился на свет!

-Аки-и-и…-отчаянно вырвалось у него из груди. –Я же попросил прощения. Сколько ты еще намерена сердиться на меня?

-Еще долго!

Почему-то эти слова прозвучали для него, как приговор. А ведь Акуто так хотел сообщить ей, что теперь она была свободна, что они могут уехать отсюда и начать новую жизнь. Так почему же все его добрые намерения пошли наперекосяк, начиная с того момента, когда он услышал разговор тех похотливых солдат на улице?

-Все, теперь можешь повернуться,-позади послышался уже более спокойный голос Аки.

Молодой человек нерешительно повернул сначала голову и, не получив более никаких замечаний и угроз, отошел от стены и обернулся. Перед ним стояла его любимая девушка, обернутая белой простынью, концы которой были завязаны бантиком на шее. Такая модификация напоминала открытый сарафан, и Акуто сам не заметил, как его губы расплылись в блаженной улыбке и произнесли:

-Ты похожа на невесту, Аки…

Девушка залилась краской на его восторженное замечание и стыдливо отвела взгляд в сторону. Она робко заложила несколько прядей своих влажных волос за ушко и в следующий миг почувствовала, как ее тело оказалось в плену крепких объятий Акуто.

-Ты не представляешь, как я долго ждал момента, когда смогу снова обнять тебя, Аки,-чувственно прошептал он в ее волосы, с наслаждением вдыхая их аромат.

-Акуто, нас же могут застать,-неуверенно произнесла красавица, пряча лицо у него на плече. Как бы сильно ей не хотелось растаять в его волшебных объятиях, девушка понимала, что любое проявление их чувств друг к другу может навредить Акуто и повлечь за собой множество опасностей.

-Это уже не имеет значение,- загадочно ответил он и немного отстранился от драгоценной принцессы своего сердца, чтобы заглянуть в ее чарующие глаза,-ты теперь свободна, Аки!

Смысл его слов не сразу дошел до сознания красавицы, но воодушевленное и улыбающееся лицо Акуто развеяло все сомнения.

-Этого не может быть!

-Но это так! Ты более не пленница, Аки!—ликующе воскликнул он.—И теперь ты сможешь вернуться домой!

-Я не могу в это поверить! Но как?—лицо девушки озарила широкая улыбка, которая по своей яркости напомнила юноше солнце.

-Это приказ нашего сурового Короля. Я не знаю, что повлияло на его решение, но главное, что он даровал тебе свободу!

Аки была не в силах более сдерживать свои эмоции. Она радостно засмеялась, наполнив комнату серебристым звоном, и кинулась в уже распростертые для нее объятия любимого, который, не теряя времени, подхватил свою ненаглядную и закружил ее в порыве торжествующего счастья.

-Я отвезу тебя домой, ты снова сможешь увидеть своего отца и друзей, пройтись по зеленой траве, увидеть рассвет над горами, поесть сладкого винограда!..—без устали твердил юноша, кружа возлюбленную в своих руках, а она, в свою очередь, обнимала его в ответ, зарывшись лицом в его шею.

-Подожди, Акуто,-резкая перемена в ее голосе заставила молодого офицера остановиться и поставить девушку на пол. Аки отошла от него на пару шагов и обеспокоено посмотрела в глаза,-а как же ты? Ведь тебе нужно возвращаться в Ясуну.

Акуто таинственно улыбнулся и, вплотную подойдя к юной деве, ласково провел кончиками пальцев по ее бархатистой щеке.

-Не думаю. Король по каким-то непонятным причинам отправил меня в отставку и даже передал все мое жалование за несколько лет в золотом эквиваленте. Так что, похоже, Его Величество не желает видеть моего лица в столице, а это значит, что я могу катиться на все четыре стороны.

-В отставку? Но почему?—недоумевала Аки, обеспокоенно всматриваясь в лицо своего бывшего конвоира.

-Милая, сейчас меня это волнует меньше всего,-усмехнулся Эсута и, нежно обняв красавицу, поцеловал ее в лоб,-главное, что мы свободны. Поэтому, собирайся скорее. Не нравится мне это место. Давай уедем отсюда, как можно быстрее.

-Хорошо, что ты вошел именно сейчас,-засмеялась Аки,-а то я хотела одежду постирать.

-Не переживай об этом. Я куплю тебе новую, как только выберемся отсюда.

Слова словами, а расставаться, хоть и на короткий срок, совершенно не хотелось. Молодые люди еще несколько минут стояли не в силах разомкнуть объятия. Аки не могла поверить в то, что уже через несколько дней она сможет вдохнуть воздух родной земли, увидеть папу и всегда быть рядом с Акуто. Кому же она была обязана таким счастьем? И вдруг в уме девушки возник один единственный ответ на этот вопрос.

-Акуто, мне кажется, что это Кайана. Несомненно, это она помогла нам. Курато говорил, что он приходил по ее просьбе—

-Я и сам об этом думал,-прервал ее рассуждения юноша.—Если это действительно Кайана, то я безгранично благодарен ей за такой подарок.

При воспоминании о царице Такамахалы настроение у влюбленных немного потускнело. Кайана все еще находилась в плену Короля Котохиры, и как ей можно было помочь, они не знали, поэтому решив не ставить под угрозу все ее старания, молодые люди принялись собираться в долгий путь.

_A/N Надеемся, все узнали "Половецкие пляски: Песню невольниц" из оперы "Князь Игорь"? ^.^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Болен я тобой_

_(по мотивам игры __Kanuchi__: __Kuroki__Tsubasa__no__Shou__)_

Глава V

Уже спустя час, они ехали по залитой солнцем дороге в направлении Белого Королевства. Аки не могла долго скрывать своей радости и принялась щебетать на разные темы, иногда задавая вопросы своему эскорту, который с радостью отвечал на любопытство возлюбленной. Ему очень нравилось, когда Аки нежно обнимала и прижималась к нему всем телом, если его ответ приходился ей по душе. А спустя несколько часов, девушка начала тихо напевать себе какую-то песенку под нос, прижавшись щекой к спине любимого.

Акуто сразу вспомнил то бунтарское выступление, которое она устроила в форте, стоя на балконе и производя огромное впечатление на публику, состоящую из одних мужчин, да еще и военных. Ему неприятно было чувствовать себя не единственным, кто был достоин слышать прекрасное пение красавицы, поэтому юноша, поддавшись эгоизму, решил оповестить свою наидрагоценнейшую о том, чтобы она впредь пела только для него.

-Эсута,-устало вздохнула она,-ты меня любишь?

Вопрос был неожиданным и, что самое главное, глупым, как показалось бывшему офицеру.

-Странно, что ты об этом спрашиваешь. Разве ты не знаешь?—возмущенно ответил Акуто.

-Знаю, но хочу услышать это от тебя,-не унималась девушка, придав своему голосу капризные нотки.

Эсута немного покраснел. Говорить вслух заветные слова под давлением было не так уж и просто, но ради Аки он был готов переступить через этот ложный стыд.

-Конечно, я люблю тебя. Больше жизни люблю, Аки,-с нежностью ответил он и, отпустив поводья, накрыл ее руки своими.

-Тогда не запрещай мне петь, когда я захочу. Тем более, что у меня есть песни, которые я буду исполнять только тебе одному.

До чего же приятно было ощущать себя единственным и неповторимым в ее глазах. Раньше Акуто и подумать не мог, что любовь к женщине так сильно сможет его изменить. Ему нравилось чувство тепла и невесомости, которое разливалось по телу каждый раз, когда Аки называла его по имени и говорила о том, как он был ей дорог.

В приподнятом настроении молодые люди достигли небольшого городка, где, первым делом купив себе новую одежду, решили остановиться в гостинице на ночлег, чтобы на рассвете продолжить путь.

На следующий день после многочасовой езды под палящим солнцем, Аки предложила устроить привал и немного подкрепить силы. Они выбрали живописное место у маленькой речушки и расположились на зеленой траве.

-Сыграй мне, пожалуйста, ту прекрасную мелодию,-попросила Аки, укладываясь на мягкий ковер из клевера.

-Какую мелодию?—удивился Эсута, приподняв бровь.

-Ту, которую ты играл на камне той ночью. Я очень хочу ее послушать снова,-девушка закрыла глаза и приготовилась к выступлению своего жениха.

Только вот Акуто особо желанием не горел исполнить просьбу любимой.

-Я не думал, что ты услышишь, а то никогда бы не играл-

-Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы люди узнали о твоей музыке? Ты прекрасно играешь! Я до сих пор могу слышать ту чудесную мелодию в своей памяти,-Аки повернула голову и с улыбкой посмотрела на уже лежащего рядом юношу, чей взор был устремлен на голубое бескрайнее небо, нависшее над ними, словно шелковое покрывало.

-Тогда тебе придется спеть, если так сильно хочешь услышать именно ту мелодию,-как-то озадаченно проговорил Акуто, садясь, чтобы достать чехол из своего ботфорта.

-А…а…а слова к этой песне есть?—растерялась Аки, наблюдая, как Акуто ловко извлекает серебряный инструмент из чехла и подносит его к губам.

-Придумай что-нибудь. Честно сказать, я даже не помню, что я тогда играл. Сочинял на ходу.

Глаза красавицы округлились от удивления.

-Постой, ты хочешь сказать, что это ты ее сочинил? Акуто, так у тебя талант!

Юноша вздохнул. Именно поэтому ему и не хотелось, чтобы кто-то знал о том, что он умел играть на флейте. Ему не хотелось ненужной славы. Акуто желал оставить это увлечение для себя, так как это маленькое хобби являлось для него очень личным. Хотя, для Аки, пожалуй, он мог сделать исключение.

-И об этом будут знать только ты и я,-категорично заявил он, заливаясь краской.- Начинай, я подхвачу.

Аки постаралась вспомнить мелодию, которая так тронула ее сердце тогда в ночном лесу. Девушка сделала глубокий вдох и начала напевать мотив на слова «ля-ля-ля».

-Оригинально,-прошептал юноша и, коснувшись инструмента губами, подарил первые звуки музыке.

Стоило ему только закрыть глаза и представить лицо Аки, как пальцы сами начали перебирать нужные ноты, складывая из них ту самую мелодию, которую сочинило его сердце тогда у озера. Именно той холодной ночью он полностью осознал и принял свои чувства к Аки, а она откликнулась на них взаимностью.

Сейчас же, слушая ее пение, Эсута заметил, что мягкий голос красавицы очень сочетался с музыкой, словно это было одно нераздельное целое. И, когда Акуто закончил свое выступление на высокой ноте, девушка еще несколько секунд продолжала петь, не желая, чтобы он останавливался.

-Знаешь,-юноша хитро посмотрел на невесту, которая все еще пребывала в стране фантазий и поэтому не открывала глаза,-а у нас получился неплохой дуэт.

-Акуто,-вздохнула девушка, расплываясь в нежной улыбке,-твоя музыка просто чудесна! У тебя столько талантов. Мне кажется, что я тебя совсем не знаю, потому что каждый раз я вижу в тебе что-то новое. Сколько еще тайн ты хранишь в себе?—наконец, она открыла глаза, но вместо ясного неба увидела над собой загадочное лицо жениха, который не заметно для нее успел склониться над своей ненаглядной голубкой.

-Это еще малая часть того, что я умею, но со временем я готов полностью открыться тебе, Аки-прошептал Акуто перед тем, как заключить ее губы в сладкий плен своего поцелуя, на который девушка с радостью ответила.

Пробыв в пути еще двое суток, влюбленная пара без происшествий добралась до родной деревушки, где жила Аки. Люди весело приветствовали Миядзу, а молодые незамужние девушки с завистью смотрели на статного красавца, за которого держалась их односельчанка, сидя на коне позади него. Но вот невдалеке показался домик кузнеца, при виде которого у бывшей пленницы навернулись слезы радости. Она поспешно спрыгнула с коня, тем самым удивив серебряноволосого наездника, и побежала к домику с криками:

-Папочка! Я вернулась! Я дома!

Заслышав шум с улицы, из дома вышел седовласый мужчина в черном фартуке, но при виде бегущей к нему девушки, молоток и щипцы выпали из рук старика и он, как молодой, кинулся дочери навстречу, поймав ее в свои отеческие объятия.

-Девочка моя! Аки!

-Папочка! Я так скучала! Я…прости меня! Я больше тебя никогда не оставлю!

-Аки! Ты дома, мое милое дитя! Как же я волновался! Ты так давно ко мне не приезжала!

В этот момент к воссоединившейся семье подошел загадочный незнакомец и, поклонившись отцу Аки, оправдывающимся тоном сказал:

-Это отчасти и моя вина. Простите, что так долго не привозил Вашу дочь, господин Миядзу.

Старик недоверчиво смерил взглядом юношу, а потом посмотрел на свое заплаканное дитя.

-Аки, девочка моя, а кто этот молодой человек?

Девушка наскоро смахнула влажность с лица и взглянула на родителя сверкающими от невысохших слез глазами.

-Это мой жених, папочка. Его зовут Акуто Эсута. Я очень хотела познакомить тебя с ним, да все никак выбраться к тебе не могла.

Аки смекнула, что ее отец ничего не знает об ее похищении, поэтому решила не вводить его в курс дела, так как очень боялась за здоровье родителя.

-Он неоднократно помогал мне, заботился и защищал.

Кузнец еще раз изучающе посмотрел на избранника своей дочери и отметил для себя то что, похоже, этот загадочный юноша был офицером или кем-то из военнослужащих. Это сразу было видно по его осанке и манере держать себя при незнакомых людях.

-Вы любите мою дочь?—серьезно обратился к Эсуте Миядзу-сан, не отводя от него испытывающего отцовского взгляда.

-Больше жизни, господин,-не задумываясь, четко ответил Акуто, уверенно посмотрев старику прямо в глаза.

Кузнец прожил целую жизнь, многое повидав на своем веку. Теперь же, когда он встретил этого молодого человека, у старика сложилось о нем хорошее впечатление. У юноши были целеустремленные и искренние глаза, в которых он увидел нежные чувства к своей дочери. Еще Миядзу понравилось ощущение того особого духа, который исходил от Эсуты. За свою долгую жизнь старик научился разбираться в людях, и он мог сказать, что у этого юноши был огромный потенциал и самые серьезные намерения по отношению к Аки. С таким волевым мужчиной его дочь не будет ни в чем нуждаться и сможет прожить счастливую жизнь.

Отец перевел взгляд на свое дорогое дитя и, погладив ее по голове, спросил:

-Доченька, а ты любишь этого юношу?

Аки закивала головой, с надеждой всматриваясь в лицо родителя.

-Очень люблю, папочка.

Губ старца коснулась добрая улыбка.

-Тогда я благословляю вас, дети. Будьте счастливы и подарите мне много внуков.

Конечно, получить благословение от единственного родителя Аки было весьма почетно, но вот последнее пожелание старика заставило Акуто закашляться, однако он достойно вышел из этого затруднительного положения, торжественно заявив, что Аки будет самой счастливой на свете и, конечно же, они позаботятся о том, чтобы ее отец стал дедом в самом ближайшем будущем.

Первые шаги к осуществлению мечты всеми уважаемого кузнеца были сделаны уже через две недели, когда Акуто и Аки поклялись перед алтарем в вечной любви и верности друг к другу. На церемонии их бракосочетания присутствовал сам Король Кугами и его личные охранники— специальный отряд элитных рыцарей Белого Королевства.

Курато в который раз за праздник успел испытать судьбу, имея неосторожность как всегда не вовремя подшутить над своим братцем, за что чуть было не получил свадебным тортом в лицо от уязвленного жениха. К счастью, в этот момент Аки была рядом и смогла утихомирить раззадорившихся двойняшек, напомнив им об их родственных узах и о том, где они вообще находились.

И вот после пышного торжества, молодая чета, наконец, смогла уединиться. Акуто с воодушевлением сжимал руку своей суженой во время их поездки в карете, а невеста все никак не могла выпытать у нареченного, куда же он ее везет.

-Терпение, любимая. Скоро ты сама все увидишь,-улыбаясь, отвечал он, поднося ее ручку к своим губам.

Решив, что ответа она от него не добьется, Аки подумала, что стоит рассказать своему супругу о том, что произошло в ее доме в ночь перед их свадьбой.

-Акуто, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать,-неуверенно начала девушка, поймав свое отражение в сияющих глазах мужа. –Вчера ночью ко мне приходила Кайана.

Его лицо застыло в недоумении.

-Но как? Ведь она же была в Ясуне. Как ей удалось бежать?

Аки лишь печально улыбнулась.

-Она мне не говорила об этом. Сказала только, что смогла найти нужный подход к Королю и убедила его отпустить нас. Ты понимаешь, Акуто,-Аки заглянула в его красивые аметистовые зеркала души,-Кайана помогла нам тогда. Если бы не она, возможно, что я все еще находилась бы под стражей в той башне, а ты—при исполнении очередного опасного задания. Мы всецело обязаны ей своим счастьем.

-Кайана Такамахала—великая женщина,-восторженно проговорил молодой супруг.—Я безгранично благодарен ей за то, что она дала мне возможность порвать с прошлым и остаться здесь, с тобой—с моим настоящим и будущим,-с этими словами он бережно обнял вою драгоценную невесту, прижавшись лбом к ее хрупкому плечу.—Я буду молить Небеса, чтобы Кайана обрела в жизни то, что для нее важно.

Аки, растроганная словами любимого, ласково провела рукой по его густым серебристым волосам, наслаждаясь ощущением того, как они приятно скользят между ее пальцами.

-А еще она приходила поздравить нас со свадьбой, пожелать счастья и… попрощаться,-в глазах невесты блеснули слезы,-она сказала, что отправиться на поиски утерянного смысла жизни. Возможно, я больше никогда ее не увижу…

-Но память о ней всегда будет жить в наших сердцах и мыслях,-ответил Эсута, поднимая голову с плеча красавицы и заглядывая в ее грустное лицо.—Не плач, моя маленькая птичка, мы так долго шли к этому моменту. Уверен, что Кайана расстроилась бы, застав тебя в слезах в день нашей свадьбы, либо же свернула бы мне шею, решив, что это я довел тебя до такого состояния.

На его последнее замечание Аки непроизвольно засмеялась. В этот момент карета мягко притормозила, тем самым оповестив молодоженов о том, что они прибыли в назначенное место.

Аки заметила, насколько просветлело лицо ее супруга, когда он посмотрел в окно позади нее. Юноша помог выйти своей ненаглядной из кареты и подвел ее к порогу двухэтажного дома с верандой.

-Куда ты меня привез?—только и успела спросить красавица перед тем, как Акуто неожиданно прижал ее к себе и чувственно поцеловал в губы.

-В наше семейное гнездышко,-торжественно заявил он, хитровато усмехнувшись и подхватив краснеющую невесту на руки, которая от неожиданности вскрикнула и вцепилась в него, дабы не упасть. Ее реакция сильно раззадорила молодого, опьяненного счастьем юношу, и он, поддавшись настроению, подбросил свою перепуганную жену и тут же поймал, получив от нее еще одну порцию звонких восклицаний и уже даже угроз.

-Я тебе ни за что не позволю упасть,- с жаром прошептал ей на ушко Акуто, решив, что ребячеству настал конец. –Хочешь, я всю жизнь буду тебя на руках носить? Все, чего ни попросишь, Аки, я все для тебя сделаю…

Не прекращая нашептывать ей нежности и обещания, Акуто открыл парадную дверь особняка и внес свою единственную и неповторимую возлюбленную внутрь их нового дома.

-Акуто, прекрати…-стыдливо простонала девушка, пряча горящее от смущения лицо у него на шее.—Поставь меня.

-Нет,-направляясь с бесценной ношей на второй этаж, где находилась их большая совместная спальня, ответил молодой муж,-сегодня я не дам тебе и земли коснуться. Даже не проси.

-Когда ты успел купить этот дом?—пытаясь подавить в себе нарастающий волнение перед тем, что должно случиться между ними этой ночью, спросила Аки и подняла голову, чтобы заглянуть в переливающиеся радугой эмоций глаза любимого.

-Купил я его почти сразу, после нашего приезда в Такамахалу, а вот ремонт закончил только пару дней назад. Я хотел успеть подготовить все к этому дню, чтобы сделать тебе свадебный подарок. Тебе нравится?

Что она еще могла ответить на этот вопрос? Конечно, девушка была счастлива, и этому чувству не было предела. Она была замужем за человеком, без которого не представляла своей жизни, они имели свой дом, который станет их родовым гнездом… О чем еще она могла мечтать?

-Твой магазин находится всего в пяти минутах ходьбы отсюда. Я специально искал дом в центре города, чтобы тебе не приходилось рано вставать на работу,-продолжал глава семейства, достигнув заветной комнаты,-ведь это время ты можешь посвятить и своему супругу,-и, посмотрев на красавицу гипнотическим взглядом, Акуто открыл дверь и вошел в шикарно обставленную спальню с гигантской кроватью, увенчанной полупрозрачными шелковыми занавесками.

Аки напряженно сглотнула от такого многообещающего взгляда своего избранника. Девичья стыдливость брала над ней верх и в момент, когда Акуто опустился на мягкий матрас и усадил возлюбленную рядом с собой, смущенная невеста спросила, запинаясь:

-А…а работа? Я…я думала, что все это время, пока тебя не было, ты искал работу!

Эсута приподнял брось от удивления. В такой особенный момент он как-то не горел желанием говорить на совершенно отвлеченные темы, но раз этот вопрос так волновал Аки, то ему придется ответить на него, чтобы утолить ее женское любопытство и обратить ее рассеянное внимание только на себя.

-Она сама нашла меня,-сказал юноша, ласково проведя кончиками пальцев по бархатистой щеке своей жены.—Король Кугами лично предложил мне службу в его спецотряде. Так что, я буду заниматься тем же, чем и раньше, только в мундире другого цвета.

Но такой ответ, судя по побледневшему и встревоженному лицу невесты, оказался не самым лучшим.

-И ты снова будешь пропадать на опасных заданиях? Нет, я так не хочу!—воскликнула на высоких нотах Аки, отрицательно замотав головой.

-Почему сразу на опасных?—возразил вконец расстроенный Эсута. Ему совершенно не нравилось, что та атмосфера, которую он так старательно создавал для их брачной ночи, таяла, словно воск от пламени свечи.

-Но—

Акуто поймал ее личико в свои ладони и заставил красавицу посмотреть на него.

-Аки,-серьезно сказал юноша, заглянув во взволнованные глаза своей возлюбленной,-я буду служить Его Величеству верой и правдой—таков мой военный долг, но я обещаю, что не поставлю наше с тобой счастье под угрозу. Ты—моя жизнь, Аки, мой воздух, мое будущее,-с каждым словом его голос становился более эмоциональным и бархатистым,-моя единственная и любимая женщина…

И, соблазнительно прошептав последние слова, молодой глава семьи свел то небольшое расстояние, которое было между ним и его нареченной, на нет и приник к медовым устам обожаемой супруги в медленном и доминантном поцелуе, уничтожая все страхи и опасения в сердце Аки и наполняя его новыми трепетными чувствами и переживаниями, от которых у девушки начинала кружиться голова, а внутри все замирать от восторга.

Аки же доверила себя в волшебные руки Акуто целиком и полностью, позабыв обо всем на свете. Сейчас во всей вселенной были только он и она, и бесчисленные звезды, сверкающие так же ярко, как и глаза любимого в момент блаженного счастья.


	6. Epilogue

Эпилог

Курато довольно долго сидел под кроной векового дерева, которое росло на окраине города. Он все думал, как же ему поступить: довериться зову сердца или остаться реалистом. Такое замешательство продолжалось бы еще долго, если бы юноша не заметил в тусклом лунном свете приближающийся женский силуэт. Эсута в спешке поднялся и, скрестив руки на груди, заносчиво сказал:

-Значит, я не ошибался, когда думал, что ты решишь уйти, не попрощавшись.

Темноволосая девушка медленно подошла к нему и встала напротив, гордо вскинув голову.

-Я вольна поступать так, как захочу.

Курато усмехнулся на ее ответ: это было так на нее похоже.

-И все же,-уже более спокойно начал офицер Белого Королевства,-я хотел снова увидеть тебя, Кайана.

Бровь девушки заинтригованно изогнулась.

-Зачем?

Юноша как-то растерянно запустил руку в свои светлые волосы.

-Во-первых, я хотел поблагодарить тебя за помощь. Ты помогла моему брату и Аки обрести счастье. Если бы не ты, Кайана, я бы до сих пор продолжал считать Акуто жестоким, эгоистичным человеком, который из-за детской травы предался ненависти и был не способен любовь, но ты лучше разбираешься в людях, чем я. Ты была права: он любит и дорожит Аки настолько, что готов был тогда даже отпустить ее со мной, решив пойти под трибунал за ослушание приказа Короля. Твой план удался на славу,-с восторгом подытожил Курато.

-Я всегда права в своих утверждениях,-гордо заявила царица, растянув губы в хитрой довольной улыбке.

-Скажи, Кайана, как тебе удалось уйти из Ясуны? Ведь Король держал тебя в своем замке все это время. Честно сказать, я был очень удивлен получить тогда почтового голубя с письмом от тебя,-Курато посмотрел в зеленые глаза красавицы и с восхищением заметил, как ярко в них отражались звезды.

Кайна медленно подошла к дереву и грациозно облокотилась о его толстый ствол. Она вскинула голову и устремила свой задумчивый взор на бледный диск ночного небесного светила.

-Я узнала его настоящее имя.

От услышанного Курато чуть не поперхнулся.

-Он…он сказал тебе свое имя?—обеспокоенно спросил юноша, уповая на то, что он просто ослышался.

-Нет, не говорил,-лукаво ответила девушка, переведя взгляд на побледневшего офицера. –А чего ты так испугался, Курато? Подумал, что Котохира Ясуна решил навсегда привязать себя ко мне? Нет, он не настолько смелый, к тому же еще и ужасно суеверный,-залилась звонким смехом Кайана,-я узнала его имя случайно и, воспользовавшись этим подарком судьбы, пригрозила Королю тем, что не дам ему покоя ни в этом веке, ни в будущем. Еще пообещала являться ему в кошмарах каждую ночь, что я, в общем-то, и делала на протяжении последних двух недель. В итоге, он сдался и согласился на условия, которые я ему предъявила.

Курато озадаченно смотрел на легендарную царицу, пытаясь понять, что именно она могла потребовать у кровожадного правителя Темного Королевства.

-Так, как я имею над ним теперь полную власть,-продолжила Такамахала, загадочно улыбаясь,-то он поклялся мне в том, что не нарушит своих обещаний.

-И что же ты попросила?—обеспокоенно спросил элитный офицер Белого Королевства, подходя ближе к легендарной девушке.

-Всего три вещи: подарить свободу Аки и твоему брату Акуто, чтобы они смогли беспрепятственно покинуть земли Ясуны, заключить мир с Такамахалой и забыть о моем существовании навсегда. Я сказала ему, что, в случае нарушения хотя бы одного пункта из нашего соглашения, я найду его, где бы он ни был, и сделаю его жизнь невыносимой. Он прекрасно знает, что я всегда держу слово,-властно заявила девушка, грациозно откинув рукой свои длинные темные волосы с плеча.

-И что ты собираешься делать теперь?—с любопытством спросил Курато, заглядывая в ее красивое лицо.

-Думаю немного попутешествовать. Благодаря тем двум звездочетам Ясуны, у меня есть собственное тело, и я уже не завишу от Аки. Нужно воспользоваться этим шансом и увидеть мир своими глазами. Возможно, в этот раз мне удастся найти ответы на свои вопросы.

-Я пойду с тобой!—внезапно сказал Курато твердым голосом.

-Это еще с какой стати?—с насмешкой взглянула на юношу Кайана и заметила, каким серьезным и решительным он сейчас выглядел.

-Я буду тебя защищать. Девушкам не пристало путешествовать одним без охраны!—категорично заявил Эсута, делая шаг вперед.

-Мальчик,-с иронией обратилась она к нему, смерив надменным взглядом, -можешь себя не утруждать. Я сама отлично справлюсь с любой опасностью.

-Прекрати так говорить, Кайана!—отчаянно прокричал Курато и неожиданно заключил хрупкое тело воительницы в свои крепкие объятия.—Пусть ты и богиня войны, и царица Такамахалы, и можешь наказать любого, кто осмелиться на тебя косо посмотреть, но еще ты—уникальная драгоценность, которую я хочу защитить, тяжелую ношу которой, я хочу перенести на свои плечи. Я не могу позволить, чтобы ты постоянно сражалась! Разреши мне это делать за тебя. Ты должна жить в мире и красоте, а не среди войн и опустошения. Кайана, ты—великая и сильная духом воительница, но еще ты—нежная и хрупкая девушка, ради которой я готов жизнь положить!

Красавица была поражена услышать такое эмоциональное признание офицера. Раньше она никогда не принимала Курато всерьез как мужчину: он всегда был для нее неопытным мальчишкой с амбициями. Если сказать, что его слова не произвели на нее никакого впечатления, то это будет сущей ложью. Пылкая речь старшего Эсуты заставила сердце девушки сойти с ровного ритма, а лицо запылать, будто под лучами жаркого солнца.

-Поэтому, хочешь ты этого или нет, но я пойду с тобой и никому, никогда не дам тебя в обиду!—категорично заявил офицер, еще сильнее прижав тонкий стан девушки к себе, страшась того, что если он ее отпустит, то она исчезнет из его жизни без следа. Однако, к великому удивлению Курато, Кайна нежно обняла его в ответ и положила голову на его крепкое плечо.

Красивая улыбка заиграла на ее миловидном лице, когда царица вздохнула и промолвила:

-Ты хороший юноша, Курато Эсута, но,—она выдержала небольшую паузу, а потом ледяным тоном продолжила,-я не люблю тебя.

Эсута почувствовал, будто в его сердце только что безжалостно воткнули кинжал по самую рукоять. Юноша стиснул зубы от негодования и боли, но объятий не ослабил, словно цепляясь за последнюю тоненькую соломинку, которая соединяла его с непреступной царицей Такамахалы.

-Мне не важно,-наконец, смог выдавить из себя он, пытаясь звучать как можно убедительнее.—Ты в праве любить того, кого сама пожелаешь, но позволь мне просто быть рядом с тобой в трудную минуту, пока не найдется тот, кто сможет меня заменить.

Его слова заставили Кайану задуматься. Курато сильно вырос с их первой встречи. Девушка и подумать не могла, что он обладал таким необъятным потенциалом и железной силой воли. Хотя, именно эти качества и понравились ей в Акуто, поэтому она и болела душой за то, чтобы он и Аки были вместе. Теперь же царица чувствовала такой же дух, исходящий и от Курато, только в отличие от Аки, которая не имела до Акуто опыта в делах сердечных, она боялась снова испытать те трепетные чувства, которые некогда питала к своему тайному возлюбленному. Боялась, но, в то же время, что-то притягивало ее к этому горячему на голову блондину.

-Я не люблю тебя, Курато,-еще раз строго сказала Кайана и, ощутив, как сильно напряглось его тело, тут же добавила уже более мягким голосом,-но все в твоих руках.

Произнеся эти слова, девушка ловко выскользнула из его крепких объятий и повернулась к нему спиной, скрывая предательский румянец на своем лице.

Курато озадаченно посмотрел на грациозную амазонку, не веря тому, что только что услышал.

-Подожди…ты имеешь в виду, что у меня есть шанс?—с надеждой в голосе спросил юноша.

Повернувшись в пол-оборота, царица лишь украдкой бросила на него загадочный взгляд.

-Отправляемся на рассвете. Не проспи, Эсута, иначе уйду без тебя.

Губы офицера растянулись в широкой радостной улыбке.

Да, ему дали шанс, и с этого момента Курато будет стараться изо всех сил, чтобы он увенчался успехом.

_**Конец**_

08.06.2011

_**Благодарим за внимание и надеемся получить ваши отзывы ^_^**_


End file.
